Fire and Ice
by somewherexthere
Summary: Different. That's what they were. "You slid me a potion," she accused, "it's why your eyes have been haunting me." "YOU slid ME a potion. Why else would I be wanting to..." Dramione/DMHG
1. Prologue

AN: This prologue was actually another one of my works that I thought would go well into a Dramione fic :) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

><p>He was like ice.<p>

So cold… unfeeling.

She was fire.

Feisty… strong.

Their clash melted him -

He became the man he didn't want to be.

He was warmed. He felt.

She was doused.

Rendered speechless…

She became a vulnerable damsel in distress.

She saved his heart from stopping…

He saved her from burning herself.

They were compatible…

yet so incompatible.

It depended on how the stars aligned…

_What their Destiny would be_.


	2. As Fate Would Have It

There is nothing like the emptiness of hatred, burning through your soul like a mad fire. Draco Malfoy felt it. The burning was not painful, however. It was... something that gave him power. He relinquished in it. He _loved_ it. He loved the heated feeling of hatred that Hermione Granger sparked in him. One may say he was cold, _unfeeling_... but that was hardly the case. He felt. He felt hatred... despicable... and he loved every moment of it.

He could be an arsehole at times, but _who couldn't_? Even bloody St. Potter had moments where he was impossibly annoying and very, very hard to be agreeable with. In fact, he knew of those times first handedly. It wasn't even just the fact that they were rivals, but simply the way that the boy who lived treated those around him. It wasn't snooty, in any sense, but moreso the way that he tried to be normal just made him seem that much more superior than others. Rather than just _living_ the way he bloody lived the Dark Lord's curse, he simply tried too hard to be average. It was ridiculous. It was no wonder why the ginger Weasel was so oft jealous.

Draco Malfoy was a smart boy. Is, in fact. He knew when not to provoke the former Head Girl. He just chose not to heed his own mind It happened often when prodding fun at her was so _fun_. In a sadistic, twisted way, of course. It was a love for being mean, not so much as being around the blasted bookworm. It was the way her hair seemed to grow with rage, and she became impossibly defensive. No one else could give him a run for his money in wit. It was a bit like Fate that they met. Not exactly the conventional type of Fate, though. It was like Fate that they hated each other. That they fought and argued, admired (though neither would ever really admit), and even _needed_ one another. It was true, they _needed_ each other. It was why Draco Malfoy never wanted Hermione Granger to die. No one else could ever offer the same satisfaction of competition.

* * *

><p>As much as Hermione loved to argue that she hated Draco Malfoy, she really didn't. It was a complicated matter. He didn't hate the boy so much as he just made her angry. Deep down, though, she sympathized with him. She knew that... he couldn't be fully evil. He's... young. Just like her... Ron... Harry... he was a victim of circumstance. He was brought up by his parents. He was brought up during dark times... and she'd never admit it, but she didn't think that he ever really meant any of the insults. Just like how what she said to him were just words of anger. Just words that spouted out at the moment, and she'd later feel bad about. Except for that punch. That really did feel good. But in all's honesty, it was just meaningless banter that she and him had. At first, it had hurt, his words. But afterwards, it had become all in good fun. Sometimes the comments stung, because they really hit home, but in the end, words were just words.<p>

She supposed they understood each other. It's hard _not_ to understand someone after so many years of being together in boarding school. They were never closest of friends, mind you, but they were always in close proximity, what with him always taunting her and her friends. It was almost like an unspoken... bond? They knew that their arguments were just that. Arguing for the sake of arguing. But even so, sometimes his cool demeanor made her a bit calmer. Like when being introduced to the mandrake... even though he was bit, he was rather calm. It made her feel like however dangerous books made certain things to be... it couldn't be all _too_ bad. She would never tell another soul that Draco Malfoy made her calm, but... he did. In third year, when he was hurt by Buckbeak, Hermione had lost it. Why? Simply because it was so _wrong_ to see the cool, uncaring Draco Malfoy be in pain. It was like watching the bravest man cower. _Frightening_. And you realize that bad things can happen to everyone.

* * *

><p>Even though the two were secretly so fond of one another, the two didn't stay in contact after Hogwarts. Who expected them to, anyhow? They both thought of the other every so often, of course. The fleeting idea of the other often passed through their minds like a drizzle of rain during the summer months: gone as quickly as it came. What they didn't expect, however, was that Fate would bring them together again, in the least possible areas ever thought possible: Muggle London.<p> 


	3. The Story of Helena Greene

**AN: **We finally enter the story! :) I hope you all enjoy this series, because personally, I like this one a LOT.

* * *

><p>Helena Greene was a wonderful lawyer. Best of all Muggle London. She had a secret. She was Hermione Granger. How did this come to be? She simply hated being Hermione Granger. <em>What is there to hate about being Hermione Granger<em>? She will tell you: She hated the glory. Half the Wizarding World loved her for helping save them from an evil fate. A fourth of the Wizarding World hated her for being a Mudblood. And the remaining fourth were afraid of her.

She had been offered prestigious jobs throughout the Wizarding World, but she had been adamant about earning all her positions. Of course, it was argued she earned it through putting her life in danger. She hated it. She hated how her boyfriend loved the limelight more than her, and her best friend was withdrawn, hiding from cameras, trying to live a normal life with his new wife, Ginny Weasley. In short, Hermione Granger needed to escape. After three years in Wizarding Law School, she decided to disappear. Even from Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and the rest of the clan. The only person who knew where she was, was her faithful assistant, Grant. Grant was a wizard she'd met at Law School, and had accompanied her to Muggle London with glamour charms as their disguise.

She had admirers… Oh, yes, she had admirers. They came left and right, sending flowers up and down. She was intelligent, beautiful, and above all, she had standards. She hated the way she was anonymously sent flowers. How could she date someone who didn't even have the gall to give her flowers in person? In short, she only dated one guy after Ron Weasley, John, and it was only for a short amount of time. It had ended on good terms; she ended it because she felt they did better as friends. Since then, she'd indulged herself in work.

She doubted her withdrawal from relationships was because she loved Ron, but more so that she grew up, and realized what she really wanted in a man. For all their friendship was worth, Ron was no man, simply a boy who shoveled in too much food in the face of danger, and let it all go to his ego when danger left. In his defense, he was forced too quickly to grow up, and never grew up right. Even so, that didn't make Hermione falter in leaving him. She had dreams, hopes, and goals… and Merlin have mercy, she was not letting a guy drag her down.

In the midst of her daydreaming, she realized her door was flung open. A interesting fellow, donning a pair of expensive sunglasses walked in. She heard the hushed whispers of her co-workers, recognizing Grant scream-whisper, "Oh my goodness, he's wearing an ARMANI SUIT!" She wondered briefly if any of her female coworkers were swooning at the sight of him. He was rather… handsome. In a mysterious… charming way. To hell with it, Hermione was attracted. Only physically, of course. For the time being. He walked, no _marched_, up to her desk, leaned in, and stared at her. It was a full minute before he removed his sunglasses, and continued staring. Hermione raised an eyebrow. The mystery man then proceeded to stand upright, closed her door, and drew the blinds. Hermione could hear the rustling of all her coworkers gathering by the door to listen.

"What on Earth are you-"

"As a client, I want your word that everything I say will be private."

"You have the audacity to walk into my office, _uninvited_, and close my doors, draw my curtains, and question my professionalism? State your case, walk out, or let me sue you for harassment. Three choices."

"Feisty. I like." Hermione stared, racking her mind for when she might have seen him before… he was so _familiar_.

"Shall I file for _sexual_ harassment?"

"So you like to get down to business," he cocked his eyebrow.

Hermione challenged with a smirk, "You don't think I would really do it, do you?"

"I don't doubt it. I heard you're the best of the best. You can charge an innocent man to a life sentence, and free the worst of criminals."

"For your information, I only take cases to keep innocent men free, and criminals behind bars."

"Because you have never been wrong in judgment."

"I could have been, but so long as I myself know that I have never intentionally done anyone wrong, I don't feel guilty."

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

"The road to Heaven isn't paved with _bad_ intentions, so I think I'm fairing quite well."

"A lawyer is definitely different to converse with."

"A lawyer is also very busy. If you don't have anything else to do than to spend your idle time bothering me, I suggest you show yourself to the door."

"I need you to be my lawyer."

"The case?"

"I want to sue my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend, now?"

"I stand corrected."

"What for?"

"Thievery."

"Stolen items?"

"Money… vast amounts from my account."

Hermione stared at the man before her. Was he trustworthy? It was the question, no doubt. She was slightly aware of the shuffling and squealing from outside, coworkers guessing who the character before her was. Then, of course, she heard a shout that made her believe his story.

Grant yelled, "I KNOW WHY HE IS SO FAMILIAR NOW! HE IS THE DESIGNER BEHIND , AND WAS FEATURED IN UK COSMOPOLITAN AS MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR OF THE YEAR!" Cue the swoons from her female (and gay male) coworkers.

Darius Mead. Known profile: genius designer Emerged out of nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. One day, popped into the world, bought a building… an _entire_ building, and designed… designed… and designed. Stories said that one day, neighbors woke up to Darius with a mic, advertising his new line of designer clothing, D. Fly, made from the finest of quality. Of course, nobody really trusted this… new… line of clothing, no matter how attractive the designs were, they simply didn't have the extra pounds (money wise, of course. Women always felt they had extra weight to shed) to risk buying defective items. Some richer women, intrigued by the designs, bought into the line, just to test it out… and word spread that indeed, it was made of the finest material. It was assumed he was a one-man miracle worker being able to produce everything in vast, beautiful amounts. He was almost too good to be true, except… he _is_ true. Real, existent… and absolutely gorgeous.

The man in front of her raised his brow, before extending his hand, "The cat's out of the bag, Darius Mead, better known as D.M., at your service."

Hermione shuddered at his touch when she shook his hand. Perhaps… maybe… that was why he seemed so familiar. But at the same time… she was almost certain she'd met him somewhere before. His calloused hands were quite… something she couldn't place. Regardless, she accepted the case, "I'll agree to help you, on one condition."

"The condition being…?"

"Attend my ex's wedding with me."

"What? I refuse to tie private matters with business!"

"If you didn't believe in tying private matters with business, then you had no reason to explain to me your case, and I wouldn't have to consider whether or not to accept your case. With that said, do you accept?"

Silence and a glare ensued.

"His name is John Paisley," Hermione said, whipping out the wedding invitation. It was no secret that even though she had ended the relationship with him, he was still… infatuated with her. Needless to say, his fiancée didn't like her very much. But of course, as a friend, she was expected to attend the wedding. Sometimes, she honestly cursed herself for letting him go. He was so gentleman, unlike Ron, and liked her right. If she hadn't been so adamant on finding the "perfect" man, John would have been the perfect man to settle with.

"John Paisley?" Darius smirked.

The deal was sealed within seconds with a shake of the hand, after a photocopy of the wedding invite was made.


	4. First Date

**AN: **Anyone miss me? Without further ado, I present to you, the next chapter to this story, which is going all over the place, at the moment! Enjoy! And to clear up any confusion that MAY occur whilst reading this: Helena = Hermione; Darius = Draco. Draco knows he is Draco, but sees Hermione as Helena, and vice versa. The switching around of names is the switching of ominous POV's.

Disclaimer: I am _not _JKR, nor part of the Warner Bros., hence none of these characters are mine.

* * *

><p>Darius looked across the table at Helena. There was simply something... about her that seemed so familiar. Of course, Darius Mead wasn't really Darius. He was Draco Malfoy. How did this all come to be?<p>

Draco Malfoy was a powerful name. Malfoy was the darkest surname of all time, and when you mix it with a certified war hero (literally; Harry Potter had presented him a certificate for his spy work.), you get a paradoxical mystery with millions of galleons and curious females following about. The lifestyle was tiring. So instead, he chose to use glamour charms to live a (mostly) Muggle life, by the name of Darius Mead. He wanted to become something outside of "the Malfoy who became good". He wanted to learn a trade, and be the best at it. He was, after all, a Malfoy, and Malfoys were more than capable. He shouldn't have to rely on his past to become something great.

He dated, here and there. Nothing serious, except for Christine White. She was... amazing. Nothing short of it, in fact. He had even designed the perfect engagement ring for her, and was working on getting it made. Actually, he _did_ get it made. He transferred from his inheritance, which he hardly did, and also got it engraved. In the Muggle world, he was simply a middle-classed designer student, hoping to "make it big", so to speak. Then _it _happened.

_ It_ was when he was going to pick up his work of art, knowing that it would be the most perfect piece of jewelry he had ever designed, and it would be just for her. He was admiring it in its small, red velveteen box, when he turned around to see Christine in the arms of another man. He was beyond shocked.

The tart had the gall to say, "Darius, meet my new boyfriend! He's amazing, and he's the youngest neurosurgeon known to Britain!"

Seething in anger, he had replied, "I hadn't gotten the notice that we were over, White."

"It was quite obvious! You don't have time for me, anymore! Besides, you're nothing but a designing student. When are you ever going to make enough money? I deserve the best, don't you think?"

At that, Draco simply walked away, making amends to his personal vows, and purchased an entire building, which he transformed into his manufacturing place, as well as store. All by magic, of course. And of course, he only had a few workers who helped him sell. He, himself, made all the clothing, accessories, and jewelry. With the help of magic, of course. He had magically warded his work space so that no one else could enter, and his employees simply thought it was a storage room. As for his designs, he created them in the privacy of his flat, a few blocks away.

As Draco recollected his past couple of years in the Muggle world, he was being called by Helena, "Darius? Earth to Darius. Darius Mead? DM?... Darius?"

"Yes?"

"You are most strange. I was simply stating that going to a coffee shop across from your work place four times a week is _not_ an ideal relationship."

"I wasn't aware we had on that extended beyond client and lawyer."

"Our fake relationship? I'm the best lawyer, and you are a big designer. The paparazzi are bound to find out about our relationship, and it would look bad if _you_ were not upholding the regular standards of being the man!"

"As you said, I am plenty big, and plentifully a man!"

"I didn't meant the size you your privates, and I meant not being a charming enough man to win my heart!"

"I have _all_ the charm!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. This Darius definitely seemed like someone she once knew. "Pity that the paparazzi probably won't think so if _this _is your ideal definition of the perfect dating place!"

"So the lawyer wants some romancing? That was _not_ part of the-"

"No, I would simply like to uphold _both_ of our reputations. I have not had a significant other in a while, and you will have to convince the media that you are worthy of me. You have to be charming enough, because no one will think that I will be falling for someone who doesn't even take the time to woo me! Plus, it can do wonders for _your _reputation, for being able to woo me!"

"Or perhaps your biological clock was simply ticking too loudly, and you grew desperate!" The moment those words came out of his mouth, Draco knew he had gone too far.

"Well, Mr. , I am _sorry_ to tell you that biological clocks do _not _tick audibly, and I assure you that I am _not_ going to act as though I am thoroughly smitten with you. If you want m to help you on your case, you will simply have to comply to _my _standards, and _my _wishes. We had a spoken contract that I will only help you, in the case that you are my pretend boyfriend." With that, Hermione stepped out of her seat, ignoring the flabbergasted Darius Mead with two cups of coffee, both untouched.

For the love of Merlin, Draco could not let Helena Green _not_ take his case. She was the best there was, and she was possibly the only one who could help him get his money back from the wretched Gretchen Lloyd. It would seem he would have to chase after he frigid lawyer.

Hermione turned around to face a very, very, red-faced Darius Mead. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"When is your day off?"

"Pardon?"

"Your day off."

"I am supposed to get every other Wednesday off, but-"

"You haven't, in a long time, have you?"

"I-"

"It isn't even mentioned on your business card.

"I-"

"We will go on a date."

"A date?"

"We have to buy outfits for the wedding, don't we?"

"I-"

"I will pick you up at nine, in the morning."

"I-"

"Good."

"But that's tomorrow! And you don't even know where I live!"

"I have my ways." Then, he winked, and walked towards the door.

Hermione stood, gobsmacked at the audacity of the man. He was definiely something else, and for the record, he was the first person to ever render her speechless.

"Oh, and you can keep my umbrella," Draco said, retuning when he realized Helena didn't have an umbrella. He then continued a small jog out the door, covering his immaculate being with only a hand.

* * *

><p>"So how was it, darling?"<p>

"It was okay. He was... interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yes, and I'm going to take Wednesday off."

"But... you've never... except for when..."

"I know, I know, the last time I took Wednesday off was when my aunt called about a broken hip, but Darius wants to go on a date, and-"

"A date?"

"I told you, we are going to be in a fake relationship, and-"

"But you don't have any clothes!"

"Excuse me, Grant?"

"You only own business clothes and a few work out pieces! You can't go out like that with D.M., the owner of ! It is an absolute abomination!"

Hermione raised a brow, "I'm a witch, I can transfigure anything into anything to wear."

"But you have no fashion sense! How can-"

"Grant, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but-"

"There must be another reason other than my being your friend that you hired me as your one and only, fabulous, metrosexual assistant!"

Hermione sighed, there was no way of pushing Grant away from the world of fashion. One may fancy Grant as being a pouf, but he was far from it. Outside of the world of fashion, he was rather... crude about good looking females. And not to mention, crude _with _them, as well. She let Grant drag her to her at-work closet, rummaging through her clothes to be magically altered.

* * *

><p>True to his word, at 9AM sharp, there was a knock on her door. Hermione made sure all her glamour charms were in place, and silently thanked Grant for his amazing skills in altering clothes. She wondered if he ever considered a job in the fashion industry. If anything, he and Darius might actually hit it off as partners!<p>

Hermione was greeted with a small bouquet of ed roses, elegantly wrapped in gold netting. Darius leaned in, and she could catch a whiff of his expensive perfume as he whispered, "Is this real enough for your liking?"

Helena smirked at Draco, and his voice almost got caught in his throat. She looked... she usually looked so prim and proper, reminiscent of McGonagall in Hogwarts. Until now, he'd only seen her in business clothes, as they talked about his case, and looked through his banking records. As she took the roses from his hands and turned to put them in a vase, he caught sight of her shapely backside. Entire backside. The dress she wore, though a daytime casual number, revealed her back and well shaped tush. It was rather... erotic to see such a prim woman wear such formfitting clothing. On the other hand, he had an inkling that she, herself, did not choose the outfit.

When Hermione finally stepped out of her flat, she noticed the weather was rather dreary, which actually seemed suitable for the fate, or lack thereof, of their relationship. Nothing but a big, grey mass of unknown phony. "Grey skies, Faye flies."

"Say that again?"

"I-" Hermione froze. She had coined the term after Hogwarts, and no Muggle should be familiar with it. Not even Darius Mead. Perhaps he just thought it strange, that she should mention the Faye? Hermione didn't know what think as she repeated her line, "Grey skies, Faye flies."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"A... friend," Hermione stammered.

"Who's your friend? I know the person who coined the term and... I haven't seen her in a long time."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. Darius Mead... she didn't know a Darius from Hogwarts... nor at Wizarding Law School... did she? Maybe by "coined", he meant that he had heard someone use it for the first time in his life. Maybe... another Muggleborn or Half-Blood who came to the Muggle World... or perhaps Grant himself had slipped, and the word had spread. After all, it was a small world, and such things _could _happen. However hard she bit her lip, she could not stop the name from escaping her lips, "Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger? She has been... I haven't seen her in a few years. It was as though she dropped away from the world!"

_ That's the point, _Hermione thought, as she thought of a cover story. "It was quite strange, really. She showed up one day, and asked if I could rent her a room in my flat. She moved out a few months ago, however."

Draco sucked in his breath. Hermione Granger was not dead. Hermione Granger was still alive, and this Muggle lawyer knew her! "How long ago did she move in?"

"...Three... years ago?" Hermione was completely stumped. She could have sworn she had never met a Darius character, and this he seemed quite curious of her whereabouts, "Did you know her well?"

"I wouldn't say so, like I said, I just knew her, almost like a... passing fancy, if you will."

"Oh?"

"I more of saw her on campus here and there."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief at this revelation. It meant that he could have just seen her, and she never really noticed him. While it would have seemed creepy to any other person, Hermione knew that her place in the Wizarding world was quite great, and it wasn't really that much of a stretch to say that she was noticed quite often. One thing for sure, however, was that Darius Mead was a wizard. Not that "Helena" would know, of course.

"Do you still keep in contact with her?"

_ Like you wouldn't believe, _Hermione thought. "Here and there, sometimes. We go out for tea once in a while."

"Do you think... it would be acceptable if you arranged for her to meet with me?"

"It's but our first date, and you're already trying to date other women?" Hermione joked, hoping to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Helena, I haven't seen Hermione in ages, and I would just like to see her, talk to her, as a friend."

"I thought you said you didn't know her well."

"She... disappeared from our... town quite suddenly following graduation," Draco ventured, "I would like to at least see if she is okay."

"She is fine, and I am a fine hostess, if I do say so myself."

"I'm not-" Draco was cut off then, as a swarm of unwelcomed paparazzi came into view, snapping shots of the greatly respected Darius Mead and Helena Green on a date together. It was inevitable, really. Darius Mead was named "Bachelor of the Year" for the past two years, and Helena Green was interviewed for Time Magazine, and made the cover eight times within the past three years.

Rude questions were thrown left and right, "Lawyer Green, since you are dressed differently than normal, do you believe a woman has to dress up to get a man?" "Lawyer Green, are you pregnant with D.M.'s child?" "D.M., what kind of protection do you use, if any at all?", "How long has this been happening? What was the reason for your secret affair?"

To say the least, both Hermione and Draco were less than pleased with the allegations, and within moments, Hermione was answering questions with her usual, sassy mouth, "One at a time, please!" When the reporters had finally calmed down, she continued, "As a renowned lawyer, I feel that it is necessary that I remind everyone of the law. Accusations, and any sort of yellow journalism _will _be used against you in court, and I will press charges for anything untrue that is written about my relationship with Darius. We have _not _tried to hide our relationship, in fact, we have been spotted together before, it was simply not something that we announce to the world as a date. Secondly, as someone had pointed out, I am dressed casually, and not in my regular work clothes. I would like to point out that it is my prerogative to not dress as though going out for a business outing with my boyfriend. I hold firm to my beliefs that sexual engagements before marriage is _wrong_, and I have _not _tainted my beliefs with any such behavior with Darius. If anything illicit is written about our relationship, expect a lawsuit. We will be resuming our date. Thank you."

Draco didn't have to be told twice to leave, as his alleged girlfriend, Helena Green, dragged him away from the scene, "At least it's out in the open."

"I don't believe even for a moment that they will leave us alone. They will look for all types of evidence to either incriminate us, or force us into a marriage, so we must handle this accordingly."

Draco had to admire Helena. Perhaps it was the fact that she lived with Hermione for so long, but her bossy ways and aura just seemed so much like her. So...so... much. "So... can I meet with Hermione?"

"We'll see," she conceded. Of course, Darius would think that she was going to have to ask Hermione, but as long as she played it off as Hermione not wanting any more inks to her old life, her cover would not be blown. Hermione simply wasn't ready to see anyone from the wizarding World, and explain her sudden disappearance. She had sent an owl to the Weasleys to assure her safety, and left it at that. She sent back all owls without any answers, except for a "Congratulations" letter to Harry and Ginny's first born.

"Anyhow, let's shop for your dress. That way, I can buy a suit to match."

Hermione agreed, secretly glad the topic had been dropped. She was a tad self-conscious about shopping with a world renowned designer, as she knew she had little to no fashion taste. First stop? Harrods. The dresses there were... nice. Designer quality. Pretty colours. Hermione had actually called in prior to their visit in order to make sure they had some dresses ready for her to try on. She simply adored the store, even though she never really found pieces she liked on herself. The mannequins and online models did however. Dress after dress, Hermione got Darius' disapproval, and she gave up. Their next stop would likely be Alexander McQueen. After all, they had the entire day ahead of them. Right as she was about to tell Darius of her plans to relocate, however, her cell rang.

"Minnie, we have a problem!"

Only one person knew her as Hermione, and used "Minnie" as a nickname. "Grant?" His voice was raspy and urgent, as though the entire world were about to cave in.

"We need you back in the office, _pronto_! I know that it's your day off, but this is urgent! In fact, it is so urgent, you should probably apparate here!" With that, Hermione turned to Darius, "I have to go, I'll meet you for dinner, maybe," and told the salesperson to pick out any dress with matching accessories, and put it under her tab, and send it to her flat. A rushing Hermione, was not a practical one.

Draco understood that Helena was in a rush. He, himself, was an owner of a store, and knew how important management was. Sometimes, owners were just needed, regardless of their days off, or vacation days. He did, however, stop the salesperson from packaging the hideous pink, frilly mess she had tried on earlier. Obviously, the lawyer had no sense of her own body, and looked at how clothes looked like on mannequins and anorexic models. He would know, as a fashion designer, that clothes needed to suit a person; and no one should try to suit their clothes. It was part of why his designs went along so well. He would not argue that while Harrods had some of the most outrageous pieces that only select few women could pull off, they were masterpieces that worked the mind to a frenzy in trying to understand the many different trends incorporated into a piece. "Allow me."

The salesperson swooned. Actually swooned, as she asked, "You're Darius Mead, right?" When Draco nodded, she squealed, "I knew it! Lawyer Green is _so _lucky to have you as her boyfriend! I think it is so sweet that you're going to help her look for clothing. Are you going to design clothes for her, too?"

"Maybe someday in the future. As of right now, can you just wrap her... this dress... and this pair of earrings... those shoes on that rack... And you can put them all under my tab." The purchase amounted to eighteen thousand pounds, but it didn't matter. It wasn't as though money were a problem to either one of his personalities: Darius Mead and Draco Malfoy.


	5. Hermione Granger and Rick Terst?

Rick Terst.

That was the person that Helena Greene walked into upon entering her office.

To his side was Grant with a nervous expression, shaking his head and mouthing undecipherable words.

Rick Terst.

Rick Terst is the worst of all London.

Rick Terst is the trickiest of all gang members.

Rick Terst was rumoured to have more money than the Queen. Dirty money, of course.

Rick Terst had been caught and tried and released more times than grains of salt a person consumes in all their lifetime. Well, almost, anyway.

To say that Hermione Granger was not afraid under her disguise of London's most renowned lawyer, Helena Greene, would be a lie. However, she was a Gryffindor, and though she may be in the Muggle world now, she was not going to become a coward. "Mr. Terst," she said confidently. Or, she hoped it came out confidently.

Rick Terst looked at Helena, his eyes traveling up from her shoes. Hermione almost blushed, knowing she was not dressed most appropriately for an office setting, "I do love a pretty girl with a pretty mind."

Hermione stilled. It was the calm before the storm, she knew, "I'll have you know that this is not my usual attire. I was on my day off today before you threatened my assistant to make me come."

He raised an eyebrow, "Threaten, you say? Such a harsh word. I prefer the word negotiate."

Hermione smirked, "Connotations don't change denotations. What is your purpose of coming today?"

A sick smile came on his face as he said, "Is it necessary for a man to have a reason to cum? With the proper stimulus-"

Hermione cut him off, "This is a professional setting, and I request that you state your case."

Obviously amused by her bravery, Terst stepped towards Helena, "I need you to prove me innocent."

There was no innocence in Rick Terst. Everyone knew exactly what he meant. He needed Helena to help him escape the clutches of the law. Again. Hermione sucked in her breath, "Those who are innocent will be able to plead innocence anywhere."

A smirk graced Rick Terst's face. If he wasn't such an arse, he just may have been a tad handsome, "Five million pounds."

Nothing but dirty money. Hermione told him so. She bit her tongue. Curse her Hermione Granger outspoken-ness! Even as Helena Greene she couldn't stifle it. The impact was almost immediate. With a snap of his fingers, Rick Terst had the rest of his posse file in, holding each of her other employees hostage. Hermione mentally slapped herself. It was one thing to endanger herself, but the rest of her employees? She must be boss of the year. Sarcastically, of course.

Some threw papers everywhere, disorganizing files and shredding them. Some attacked. Helena was roughly shoved against a table, whether by accident, nobody could really tell. The next thing anyone saw was Helena being backed up into the wall by Rick Terst. A flash of light occurred, and the man flew across the room. The rest of his posse collected his unconscious form and scurried out. Only Grant could tell that she had used a spell against the guy, and not her be-heeled foot.

Murmurs of appreciation for Helena's "amazing martial arts skills" rumbled through the office for a good few moments before she collapsed to the floor. Grant caught her, and whispered, "Wandless? Impressive."

Cue John to enter with his fiancee. Perfect timing. Seeing the mess, John ran to Grant and Helena. It was only obvious that something had happened, especially since the strong woman he dated was on the floor, looking nearly in tears.

"What happened?"

"By Merlin, you don't want to know."

"Merlin?"

"I meant Berlin."

"Berlin?"

"It's obvious that she isn't right in the mind, Johnny," his fiancee cut in rudely. For the life of her, Hermione couldn't remember the wench's name. She was the daughter of a wealthy family, but her name wasn't striking. It came and went, nothing too special or easily remembered. If she saw it, she would know it, but without any mention of it, she had forgotten. She would check the wedding invite later, after the mess was cleaned.

"Honey, she's hurt," John turned to Grant, "Did she hit her head?"

"I don't think she did, she might just be in shock at the moment. She did throw a mean kick at Rick Terst, though."

"Rick Terst? The-"

"The one and only."

John crouched down in level with Grant at that, reaching over to touch her forehead, checking her for any major injuries. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw his fiancee pout. She couldn't help but feel a tad giddy at the thought of her being jealous. Truth be told, it had been a while since she had felt taken care of. She was always the one taking care of others... it was nice to switch for a change.

"I'm fine, John. Don't worry."

"Are you sure, Helena? You seem flustered."

"Flustered by what happened, but I'm strong. I'm like a cockroach, remember?"

"A cockroach that can live through the worst conditions, I know," John stood up, then, letting Grant help her up. It was definitely no secret that John still had feelings for Helena, but it ended for a reason, and John knew better than to let his feelings get in the way of moving on. Obviously, as he was engaged.

"It's surprising that anyone should like a cockroach," the wretched fiancee said, "Are you sure you have a date to the wedding? Or are you going to go with your pouf of an assistant?"

"There is nothing wrong with homosexuality, not that Grant is a pouf. I'll have you know that I _do _have a date, someone who is respectable and well-mannered."

"Might it be a _woman_? I can't imagine you being appealing to the male population."

"I used to date her, remember?" John stepped in then, thankfully. Hermione wasn't sure what she would blurt out of her mouth. Judging from the previous scene with Rick Terst, she didn't quite want to know.

"Your tastes have improved since then."

Hermione rolled her eyes. This woman was currently the bane of her existence. Speaking of dates... Hermione whipped out her cellular. She had to contact Darius - bloody - Mead about being late... especially since her current attire was torn and soiled. Dinner would just have to wait, "I might be late to dinner."

"I thought it was a pending dinner date," Darius replied. Hermione smiled.

"I am confirming the dinner date, however, it may be a bit late."

"I will make reservations then, yes? Le Gavroche, 8PM."

"Perfect."

"I will leak information to the paparazzi as well."

"Paparazzi?"

"Might as well have it done early. They will find us, regardless. Besides, wasn't that the point of today's outing anyways? To let them think that we were dating?"

"I... Okay. I will meet you there."

When she got off the phone, she noticed John's fiancee staring at her. "Paparazzi?"

"We... we promised the paparazzi that we will be doing a meet and greet for them. They wanted to know the details of our relationship."

Helena was met with the raise of the woman's perfectly waxed eyebrows, "Who are you dating that is so 'big' that the paparazzi would want to know about your relationship?"

"You'll find out in tomorrow's papers, most likely." The silent confrontation rawred between them, whilst John was completely unaware. Grant, being the more observant of the two males interrupted them.

"We do need to get you in another outfit, Helena. Let's go and-"

"I have the perfect dress for you, Helena. Why don't you come with us? We won't mind, right, Johnny?"

"I coul-"

"I insist."

* * *

><p>Draco ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't like Helena to be late. It really wasn't. Especially when she called at five. What could take the woman three hours? Did something <em>that <em>terrible happen at work?

The paparazzi were getting impatient, having cornered him in front of the restaurant. Not having Helena at his side was definitely not a good thing, especially when questions of them hiding the relationship came about. One thing about Darius Mead: He was not good at handling the press. Draco Malfoy did fine, having come from a powerful household. While Darius Mead was rich, he did _not _have a powerful background. Even though he was articulate, he was no match for the twisted minds of reporters.

"Is Lawyer Green pregnant?" was the last question that was asked before the woman herself walked into the scene.

"Yellow journalism is libel, and lest you would want to be sued, I suggest you not even imply that I would engage in premarital sex," Helena Greene said. She was definitely a sight to behold. Gone was the sexy getup that had Draco ogling all morning. Replacing it was an even sexier halter dress that showed off her bust area. A ribbon cinched in her waist and the rest of the dress flowed nicely to her mid-thigh. When she turned around, Draco could see that the back was completely bare until her... _how is that not already her arse? The dress seems so familiar...where did I see it before? _"...to assume such preposterous things about our relationship will be sued, is that understood?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Not long."

"Why were you hiding it from the media?"

"We didn't. We went out in public together, we were just never seen. Now, if you can excuse us, we would like to have dinner together."

Of course, the media attacked at that statement, asking a kiss, and other things to photograph. Draco sucked in his breath. Would Helena let him do that? Would _he _feel comfortable kissing her? It was- His thoughts were cut short as her lips pressed against his cheek. Her close proximity gave him access to her scent. It wasn't the usual scent, it was another... familiar scent that he couldn't place. Draco decided he liked Helena's usual scent better.

* * *

><p>"How can an internationally recognized designer be so bad at handling the press?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Darius.<p>

"Never liked the things."

"Things? They're people!"

"There's not much of a difference when they act like things. Animals, they are."

Hermione was vaguely reminded of Rita Skeeter. _Not animals, bugs. Ugly, six legged bugs. _

"I have something for you," Darius said charmingly, reaching behind him to attain the white box that the saleslady had wrapped for him earlier, "You are truly terrible at choosing dresses that match your skintone and bodyshape."

"I was in a rush!" Hermione responded, sightly offended. She reached out for the box, and she heard Darius gasp. It was her turn, however, to gasp when he grasped her hand.

"What happened?" Hermione hadn't realized it until Darius pointed it out, and winced in pain. Apparently, she had hurt herself during the little brawl with Rick Terst.

"Rick Terst."

* * *

><p>Before he could stop himself, Draco lowered his lips to her bruised cut. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash. Undeniably a reporter who had stayed to see the advancements of the two. Disgusting, really. Helena sucked in her breath. He smirked, "Someone's watching." It wasn't the reason he had kissed her hand... why <em>had <em>he kissed it? He wasn't sure. It just seemed hurt and... so kissable. It must be her attire. Definitely her attire. "How did Rick Terst hurt you, anyways?"

"He needed a lawyer to prove him innocent of murder. I refused."

Draco let out a low whistle. This gal was definitely something different; who in their right mind would refuse Rick Terst? The man would most likely have rounded up a group to kill her, "And you lived?"

"I almost didn't. I gave him quite the mean kick, though. I don't think he will be messing me with me any time soon." Helena Green was definitely different than any other woman he had met.

"Now that I have kissed your boo-boo better, shouldn't you open your present?"

* * *

><p>Hermione shook all thoughts out of her head. There was a reporter watching. She shouldn't be so effected by his kiss (which was on her hand, not even her lips!), but she was. It stung just a tad that he had done it for the reporter, and not because he wanted to. Did she really seem so strong that she couldn't be treated as a female? "Yes.. I guess... I should open it." Hermione touched the smooth, shimmery blue fabric of the dress Darius chose for her. Next to the dress was a pair of silver heels and a jewelry box. It was not quite the place to take out the long dress for inspection, but the colour was simply beautiful. The shoes looked every bit like it was made for a faerie tale princess, with think straps and an elegant thin heel. Opening the jewelry box, Hermione found a pair of simple earrings with a matching necklace. Though simple, it was obvious that they cost a fortune. The diamonds were perfectly cut in such a way that light passed through perfectly. This as definitely something she couldn't afford to have on her tab. She needed the money for emergencies! She hadn't-<p>

"It's under my tab. Consider it a gift."

"But-"

"I'm a designer. I can't have my date be underdressed."

Hermione huffed, Darius sure knew how to insult a girl.

"Besides, she could look nice if she followed my fashion advice. Her selection was absolutely horrid in the store."

"_She _is right next to you, and doesn't have to be addressed in third person."

"Why are you addressing yourself in third person, Helena?"

Hermione groaned. Darius was certainly something else.

* * *

><p>Draco smirked. It had been a while since he had a person worthy of bantering with. The last had been... the last had been... Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger. <em>That's right, Helena knows her. I wonder if she'd really let me see her...<em>, "What about Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"Can I really meet with her?"

"It's rude to talk about other women in the presence of your girlfriend."

"This is fake." The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Sure, it was true, but it was harsh.

"It is rude to talk about other women in the presence of a female who is not your mother or married best mate. At least pretend to think me decent enough to consider dating!"

"Shh! Do you want them to hear, Helena?" Not smart. And people said Malfoys were supposed to be charming. Technically, he was a Mead, but _still_. This was damaging to his reputation.

"As though they wouldn't have heard your comment about this being fake if they had the intention to eavesdrop!"

Draco almost mentioned Rita Skeeter and her abilities to eavesdrop before remembering again that he was in muggle London with a muggle, "I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"It's fine. Thank you for the dress and accessories. I will talk to Hermione about it. She probably hid for a reason, and if she feels like she is ready to show herself to you, she will."

_Drat! She wouldn't know Darius. _"I guess we'll leave it up to her, then. Can't blame a bloke for trying to get in touch with her, though."

"It's flattering to be out on a date with a guy who admires another woman," Helena said.

"Of course. Being out on a date with Darius Mead is always flattering."


	6. As Fate Would Have Them Meet

A/N: It's been a while, dear readers! Thank you for sticking with me through the school year! :) I am finally done with university. Well, until my year-break before grad school ends. I will be working, but that means NO HOMEWORK AND STUDYING! I will have loads more time to update and write (after this graduation partying week), which I think some of you would be excited about. Without further ado, I present you the next chapter!

Disclaimer: (Oh wait, after this). I am not JK Rowling nor a rep from Warner Bros, so I have no ownership of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and certain Wizarding World phrases. However, the plot is mine! :)

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it?"<p>

"Believe what?"

"Look at this!"

John leaned in to look over his fiancee's magazine. There she was, Helena Greene kissing fashion designer, DM, on the cheek. They looked a lovely match, if he did say so himself. "What's wrong with it?"

"She can't... that wretched..."

"She's not wretched. I know you don't like her very much, but-"

"You never understand! The woman is a witch! A devil! She doesn't deserve a bloke like DM!"

"Okay, okay. I surrender, I'm wrong, you're right. She doesn't deserve a fashion designer..." It was honestly sometimes easier to agree with her, than to stand up for the people she held a grudge against, no matter how unreasonable.

* * *

><p>Christine White.<p>

How did she always get into his life?

He thought attending her wedding would be the end of it.

But, of course, something else had to come up.

Draco swung at the wedding dress that he never finished designing.

It was for her.

The minx who cheated on her for John Paisley.

The shameless wanton that had chosen money over love.

The small velveteen box that laid on his work desk was open, revealing the perfect wedding ring he had designed for her.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Love was just a stupid thing.

Christine White was just the perfect reminder.

The dress that Helena had worn... the scent she had on...

They were Christine's.

How had it not clicked before?

He needed some firewhiskey.

He could not... _would not _fall in love again.

And definitely not with Helena Greene. Regardless of how much she reminded him of Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione was greeted with Grant's usual cheerful self, "Oh, Minnie, there's a bouquet of flowers for youuuuuuu!"<p>

Hermione looked up at her assistant, who was donning the largest bouquet of roses she had seen (in real life, anyway). _Is it from Darius? It's a bit large and gaudy for his taste, I think... but then he might be..._

"Oh, that's funny," Grant said, reading the note.

"Funny?"

"It's from... John Paisley."

"John?"

"Your ex."

"Why would...? Is there anything on the note?"

"Just his name."

"Oh... well, I should probably call and-"

"Are you disappointed?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you disappointed they're not from DM?"

Hermione laughed, "Why should I be?"

Grant simply raised his brow and said, "That was a pathetic laugh."

"Grant..."

"Alright, alright," he threw his hand up in mock surrender, "Anyways, where would you want me to put these flowers?"

"Just leave them... Goodness, I don't think I have a place for it. Just leave it on the chair for now."

"Okay, Boss. Just a little word of advice as a friend, just remember what's real and what's fake. I don't want you getting hurt after this thing with DM ends."

"I know, I will. I have too much to work for as it is, I have no time to think about anything else. Darius is just another client to me."

"When's the next date?" Grant felt a heavy punch in his gut when he saw Hermione unable to contain her smile.

"Tomorrow night."

"Need me to help you alter some clothes?"

"Probably. Thanks, Grant."

"No problem, Minnie," Grant said with a halfhearted smile. It wasn't as though she ever took notice of his expressions, anyways.

Moments after Grant left, there was another knock on the door. Hermione rubbed her temples. Usually, Grant was lovely to be with, but lately, he focused mostly on her love life, or lack thereof. It was quite draining, especially in an office setting. "Come in."

Instead of Grant entering, as she anticipated, it was Darius.

Draco walked in with a cup of coffee, deciding that maybe, it was time they talked about his actual case. He did not want Fiona to get away with his money. It wasn't the money that was the problem, but the principle of it. No one stole from a Malfoy and got away with it, even if he was now a Mead.

"Darius? I wasn't-"

"Flowers?"

Helena looked confused before glancing at her chair, "Oh, they're from John."

"Your ex?"

"Yes, I was go-"

"I thought you wanted this to be realistic! I can't date anyone else, but you can accept flowers from another man?"

"Close the door, Darius."

* * *

><p>Draco followed orders, and quite childishly stood with a ghost of a pout on his face, "And isn't he engaged?"<p>

"If you would let me explain, I was going to ask him about it later. Grant showed up with these flowers a few moments ago, and I actually thought they were from you until he told me."

"Toss them!"

Draco could see the thoughts running through Helena's mind when she raised her eyebrow. The infuriating woman had the gall to then say, "They're nice, and would look nice in a vase."

"I can give you better looking flowers."

"But you wouldn't."

"I could."

"But you wouldn't."

"If I bought you better flowers, would you not put them in a vase?"

"If you bought me better flowers, I would know you just want to show up John."

"The media would think I want to show up a suitor trying to capture my beloved's heart."

"The media would also think you feel threatened."

"Of course I would! Another bloke's sending you flowers!"

"It's not as though I'm sending wine in return."

"Still, it's... it's... you shouldn't accept them!"

"They were brought to me by my assistant, not the person himself! You make it sound like he asked me on a date!"

"That could be next!"

"I am not about to jeopardize my reputation by cheating on my alleged boyfriend with an engaged man!"

"I... I... I-I'll make your _arse _alleged!"

"...What? Was that supposed to be a threat?"

"I'm not sure what I was thinking when I said that, I don't think the threat quite made sense."

"Darius Mead, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Ah, but you know better, my darling." _Why am I getting so worked up? Greene is just my lawyer and pretend girlfriend. It's a fluke. I don't have to be... am I jealous? I don't have to be jealous... I don't have the _right _to be jealous, do I? _Draco remained cool in his demeanor, but his mind raced. _It's probably only because she's so much like Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't help but be a tad hurt when he said that he wasn't jealous. Of course, the logical part of her knew he would never be jealous. Why would he? They were just a pretend couple. "So, Darius, you're here because..."<p>

"Fiona."

"Oh yes, of course. We should work on your case, since we have the paparazzi problem down and you're upholding your end of the bargain."

"Never mind, Greene. I will just contact you later. I... need to tend to some other things at the moment."

"Greene?"

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"It was Helena last night."

"Last night you accepted a present from _me._"

"And today?"

"You accepted a present from someone else."

"Bullocks! What's gotten you so worked up?"

"I don't have a reputation to uphold? What do you think it looks like when some bloke who happens to be an engaged ex-boyfriend of yours gives you flowers, instead of me?"

"Funny that you weren't so uptight about your image when you only wanted to 'date' in that coffee shop across from your shoppe! Get out!"

"Fine!"

"Out!"

And Darius Mead did walk out. Hermione rubbed her temples. If she didn't have a headache before, she definitely had a migraine, now. There was no way she could concentrate with the huge bouquet of flowers as a reminder that Darius was angry with her.

* * *

><p>John Paisley furrowed his brows. He had very thick brows that knit together in an unattractive way. He knew this, which was why he attempted to stay away from stressful, frustrating, andor infuriating scenes. As a neurosurgeon, it was necessary that he remained calm no matter what happened, so it was good practice. However, with Helena standing in front of him with a bouquet of flowers that "he" sent, he was confused.

Never, ever, had he sent those flowers.

Unless... of course, his fiancee...

He knew he recognized DM from somewhere. He was Christine's ex-boyfriend. They had met at the jewelers when he and Christine were just beginning to date. It was an awkward meeting, but pleasant. Christine had said the break up was due to a lack of commitment on DM's part. He wasn't cheating, he just didn't have the time to date, and she often felt lonely.

Surely Christine was over him by now, isn't she? She had seemed jealous earlier in the day, but it could easily be recognized as shock. After all, it wasn't every day that your successful ex-boyfriend was on the cover of a magazine, dating another attractive and famous woman.

Regardless of what really happened, this meant he had to think of a way to _not _embarrass himself and Christine, as well as soothe Helena's frustrations. Fast.

"Helena, I didn't send you those flowers. I was, however, going to send flowers to my lovely fiancee."

"And you accidentally told the florist my office address and name?"

"Silly me, I must have switched you and Christine's information. I was going to send her flowers, and send you a greeting card, a wedding invitation reminder. I wrote your information on two separate cards, I must have given your information to the florist, and Christine's information to the postal. I will take those flowers from you, if you don't mind, and I will re-send you the wedding invitation reminder."

Helena sniffed arrogantly, "Make sure this doesn't happen again, John. Darius wasn't the happiest person when he saw those flowers, and quite frankly, neither was I, when I saw the name on the card. Friends don't send each other large, expensive bouquets of flowers."

"Of course."

"Now, if I may be excused, I must return to my office. I have work waiting for me."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat silently at her desk. She knew that she couldn't do any work if she wanted to. She couldn't believe she had called a taxi to take her six miles away during work hours just to be told it was all a misunderstanding. She was too distracted, knowing that Darius was angry with her for no reason. However, her pride got in her way of explaining to him. <em>He got angry for no reason, and jealous! I am not explaining anything until he apologizes!<em>

Right at that moment, Grant waltzed in, carrying folders upon folders of past cases that resembled the Watson case.

"Grant, I can you take notes on those for me? I will review them later tonight. Bring them over. I am going home. I'm not feeling quite well."

"But you just-" Grant was cut off by Hermione grabbing her bag and hurrying out the door. It was obvious that her "illness" was because a certain fashion designer was angry at her. Grant sighed. He'd been there... even moved to Muggle London for her, and suddenly, DM waltzes in and sweeps her off her feet, regardless of whether or not she realized. After all, this was the first time she had actually taken a sick leave. She never did. _Never._ Not even when she was suffering in the hospital with bronchitis. She had ordered all of her documents and files to be brought to her, and even asked some clients to meet with her in the hospital. Grant hurried out of Hermione's office. After all, he had lots of phone calls to make, and lots of appointments to postpone.

* * *

><p>Hermione drank.<p>

It wasn't often that she drank, but she just... _needed _to. John Paisley. The perfect man: gentlemanly, kind, caring, sweet, intelligent... but had absolutely horrid taste in women.

At least women, or the woman, after herself, of course.

Hermione and Helena were good, weren't they? Sometimes she had no idea who she was anymore. Hermione and Helena were just... two parts of a whole.

Then there was the flowers.

The Merlin-hexed flowers. They were beautiful. Just right to her taste. But they weren't for her. And they certainly weren't from Darius.

Just who is Darius anyways?

A designer.

A stuck up, arrogant designer who would never fall for the likes of her.

She was aging, and she was too strong willed, and too stubborn, and not beautiful, and ... oh, Merlin, John _does _have horrible taste in women!

And she should know it.

Hermione Granger, top of class in Hogwarts and Wizarding Law, and best of Muggle lawyers, should be smart enough to not let herself fall for an impossible man.

But no, here she was, drinking her day away, because Darius Mead did not like her enough to send flowers. He only liked himself enough to send flowers as a way to redeem is hurt ego.

Stupid, stupid, stupi-

_Ding dong._ It must be Grant. There was no reason to reapply up her glamour charms, not that she could remember them, now that she was completely hammered. She got to the door, mumbling,"Coming, Gra-"

It was Darius Mead.

* * *

><p>Hermione has a knack of expecting Grant when Draco appears, doesn't she? ;)<p>

Please Review! :) I love reading them, whether good or bad, because it makes writing so much more interactive!


	7. Messy Revelations

A/N: I told you this one would come faster! :) I am now moved into my new flat, and moving onwards to full-time work hours (which also means that I don't have to study for exams anymore), and away from parties :3 This means MORE TIME for writing! Anyone else as excited as I? Please R&R?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco Malfoy...

* * *

><p>"Granger?"<p>

"Dar-" Even drunk, Hermione was alert. She paused before continuing, "Darius? The man Helena said knows me?"

Draco nodded. It had been so long... _too _long. And Granger _drinks? _The world was definitely full of surprises, "Is Helena here? I wanted to apologize to her about something."

"She... she went out," Hermione said, stumbling back, letting Darius in, "She told me to get papers from Grant for her."

"You also got alcohol from her alcohol stash, I see."

* * *

><p>"Make yourself at home, let me just..." Hermione knew she had a stash of Pepper Up potion somewhere... Besides, Darius was definitely a wizard. He wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly sobered up. She finally grabbed hold of the handle to her medicine cabinet. It was rather embarrassing, especially since she had no idea who Darius was. Well, she wasn't supposed to, any way.<p>

Just after she tilted her head back and gulped down the potion, Darius walked up behind her, "Have you been drinking a lot, Granger?"

"This was the first in a while. And pardon me for asking, but how do I know you?"

"Hermione Granger, smartest of all Wizarding World, and possibly Muggle World, as well, hasn't figured out who I am?"

Hermione raised her brow, "...No?"

"Drinking's harmful to the brains, Granger," Darius whipped out his wand, and muttered, "_Finite Incantum."_

"Oh Merlin... Malfoy? I should have known... is short for Dragonfly... Dragon... _Draco..._ DM... Draco Malfoy..."

"The one and only."

"What are you doing in Muggle London?"

"I should ask you the same."

"It's quite the stupid reason, really."

"Do tell."

"I owe you no explanations, Draco Malfoy. We weren't exactly best of friends, if I remember correctly." In her mind, Hermione panicked. _Oh, Merlin, Draco Malfoy and I are in the same boat! __It's only a matter of time before he realizes who Helena Greene really is, and -_

Hermione was interrupted by the doorbell. _Grant._

"Minnie, it's me, open up!"

Hermione opened the door, talking before Grant could let the cat slip out of the bag, "Grant, Helena's out, and asked me to just get the files from you."

"Oh, okay, _Hermione,_" Grant exaggerated. He winced as Hermione stomped on his foot, "Make sure to remind Minnie that the court case is in two days."

"I will, Grant."

"Toodles!" Grant sashayed, yes, _sashayed, _away.

Hermione definitely needed to drink after Draco Malfoy left her flat.

* * *

><p>Draco was ecstatic.<p>

Maybe a tad bit less than that, but he was in quite the chipper mood.

Hermione Granger was right in front of him

As an added bonus, she was acting very much the same as a few years ago.

He wouldn't say that he fancied her. Never.

He admired her.

He would never admit such a thing before the war, of course. But after the war, she disappeared, and eventually, so did he.

In this unfamiliar world, it was nice to know that he knew someone here.

Of course, over the course of the past couple of years, he'd gotten to be familiar with lots of people and things, but to have a witch he'd known for over half his life stand in front of him? That is irreplaceable joy. It was nice to have something familiar.

"Granger, why are you here?"

"I thought I told you that I don't owe you any explanations."

"You're dying to know why I'm here, though, aren't you?" Draco smirked. She couldn't deny that she was a curious one, and wanted to learn everything and anything about everyone and everything. Including him.

Hermione bit her lip, "Why would I want to know?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. You don't care to know, you're just curious. I know you better than that."

Her eyebrows shot straight into her hairline, "You don't know me at all, Malfoy."

"Oh? But I do know you enough to know that you have an insatiable curiosity, and I plan to exploit it until you tell me exactly why you're here."

The blasted girl, no, woman, now, bit her lip again. Draco would never admit aloud that it drove him crazy. There was something incredibly sexy about knowing he rendered her speechless. She then sighed and plopped down onto the couch, patting the space next to her to indicate for him to sit as well.

"Well?"

"Let me think of where to begin."

"How the Weasel was a terrible fiancee would be a nice start."

Hermione stifled her laugh, "At least call him Weasley!"

"Yes, Mum."

"But yes, I think that would be a lovely place to start."

"I always knew the problem started with him. What were you _thinking, _Granger? Being engaged to that oaf?"

Hermione chose to ignore his jabs at her ex-fiancee and began, "As you know very well, I was engaged with Ron at the time. After the war, it became highly publicized. Ron enjoyed basking in the limelight, and I... didn't. I guess he was just glad that Harry Potter only had one front page headline, while he made the next five."

"He was always a bit of an egotistical nitwit, that one."

Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed. The comment was so random that she didn't even have the means to stop the sound escaping her throat, "I guess I have to agree, though I would probably use politer terms."

"That which we call a rose will smell as sweet by any other name, and Ronald Weasley would be as much of an egotistical nitwit regardless of how you sugarcoat it."

"Anyways, I was engaged to him, and I wanted to return to Hogwarts."

"Which you did."

"I did, and Ron wasn't very happy about not seeing me very often."

"And so started the affairs?"

"So started the affairs. I still can't believe I found out through _The Prophet_!"

"You were in school, how can you not believe it? You didn't see him nor the outside world other than during Hogsmeade weekends!"

"Yes, well, I still imagined he'd be more discreet about it."

"I think he meant to tell you he was breaking it off. Did it break your heart, Granger?" It was in a bit of a mocking tone... a bit playful. He knew Granger wasn't heartbroken by the break up. At most a smidgen disappointed that her best friend would do such a thing, but definitely not completely hurt.

"You know it didn't."

"Do I? Then why did you run off?"

"Because the press wouldn't leave me alone afterwards. That last year of Hogwarts was terrible! By the time I went into Wizarding Law School, the hype had died down, which was nice. However, I couldn't find a job without someone saying, 'Say, aren't you Hermione Granger? Why are you here interviewing with me? YOU should interview ME! You're hired!', or something of the sort. I couldn't find myself a job anywhere based on my own abilities. It also didn't help that the media started badgering me again after Ron got one of his many girlfriends pregnant."

"So you set off for a challenge."

"An adventure."

"And neither Potter nor the Weasley clan knows where you are?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Should I be proud of finding you, then? The entire Wizarding World was in complete chaos trying to find the third member of the Golden Trio when I left."

"Why _did _you leave?"

"Similar reasons, I suppose. People either worshiped the ground I walked on since I was a spy, or hated my guts for being a Malfoy and spy. I was either hired on the spot or spat at."

"How the mighty have fallen. Muggle London?"

"There's nothing wrong with the Muggle world, Granger. Or have you forgotten?"

"I've known, I just wasn't sure if you knew."

"I was on _your _side, if you remember correctly."

"It saved your arse."

"And yours, in the long run."

"_Touche_."

"You're a lot more attractive when you're speechless, Granger."

"I'm assuming you think me attractive even when I'm not, then."

"You are. Then your mouth ruins it."

"I've never heard _that _complaint."

The sexual innuendo was not lost on Draco who stared at the woman before him. "What exactly _do _you do, Granger? I don't imagine you'd be a prostitute."

"Me? A prostitute? Surely you know me better than that, as you so claimed earlier."

"I haven't heard of you, and Merlin knows that you would be successful no matter what you are doing, probably including prostitution."

* * *

><p>"Being good at sex does not mean I am a prostitute, Malfoy. Do you really think you're the only one with an alias?" Hermione bit her tongue the moment she said it. Now he'll <em>really <em>figure it out. And since when was she one to be so crude to talk about intercourse? She hadn't shagged in... well... ever! How would she, or _anyone, _know whether she would be good in the sack or not?

"Well, it'd be an improvement on how you use that big mouth of yours."

"You... you... impeccable...you...I have no words for how _vile _and_ crude _you are!"

"You started it."

"What are you, _three_?"

"More than that, at least twelve inches."

Like a little child throwing a tantrum, Hermione harrumphed and shifted a bit away from Malfoy. _Malfoy is still just the same. Not as prejudice, but still just as arrogant and as much of a prat as during the Hogwarts years, if not more so. Then again, my sex life has never been... anything to talk about back then._ A thought struck Hermione then, as she silently complained to herself about Malfoy, "You're camera shy!"

"I assure you, Granger, I'm not."

"At least terrible with the press! Helena said she had to save you!"

"After Rita Skeeter, I'm sure anyone would be!"

"You should know, you insect-befriending, lonesome, terrible, vile, boy! You set her off on Harry!"

"I gave her access to Potter, I didn't 'set her off'. Anyone in the business was 'set off on' Potter!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you fancied him! You _are _a pouf, aren't you? You and all alleged twelve inches of your genitals are craving for a man, aren't you?"

"Granger, you're barmy! You _do _know better. Otherwise, I wouldn't have an ex girlfriend that I am currently trying to sue!"

"Or she found out you are a pouf, and wanted money to keep quiet, and you wrote her a check, and now, you're trying to -" Hermione was cut off suddenly by lips. Very... very... very soft lips.

Draco pulled back and admired her wide eyes, "Granger, do shut up before I do something else you want me to do."

"I.. I do- I do _not _want your slimy lips on mine!"

"So sue me. Your friend is the best lawyer the world's got to offer."

"I... I-"

"You won't. You wouldn't, because you're on the same boat as I am. I'm the only who knows you're in Muggle London."

Hermione bit her tongue from giving any more information that may show herself as Helena Greene. Lying was never her forte, even though she has been doing so about her magical abilities for... the past many, many years. Besides, what he was saying wasn't untrue. Though she had Grant, it was still nice to know that someone else knew that she was there. It would be so much more... convenient. In case of an emergency that needed use of magic, she could get a-hold of Draco, and not just rely on Grant.

"Do you ever miss the Wizarding world?"

Draco's question caught Hermione off guard, "No, I suppose not. I mean, I'm still using magic here and there, and I do miss some people, but all in all, I am just fine with being here. What about you? I at least had a Muggle childhood, but you... you..."

"Hated Muggles with a passion."

"I wouldn't say that."

"No, but you'd think of a politer terms to say it," Draco mocked. Hermione didn't argue. "For the record, I didn't hate Muggles. I felt they were inferior, but at the same time, I was fascinated. It's rather like a handicapped person. You know you're more fortunate, and some may even think themselves superior, but you're still fascinated with how they live. I don't think the same way now, but...," he trailed off.

"So how was it for you to get used to living here?"

"It was hard to get used to, but it's really the only place I fit in anymore. I use magic to create what I sell, of course, but I _do _design and choose materials by hand."

"Of course." In the back of her mind, Hermione was contemplating how her second alias should look like. She knew it was a matter of time before Malfoy asked to see how she looked, and-

"I'm curious, Granger. How does your alternate ego look like?"

"I'm... blonde."

"Trying for the dumb-blonde jokes you would never get as Hermione Granger? Do go on."

Hermione cursed herself for not thinking through her plan, and spontaneously transformed herself. Within the matter of moments, she was blonde with extremely fair skin and large green eyes. A breast enhancement spell completed off her look, and she stared at Malfoy for a response.

"Blimey, you're almost like Looney Lovegood with a dash of Potter and bimbo!"

"Thank you, I think. I work as a secretary. It was the easiest way to get a job without any documents, prior experience, and schooling degree." She changed herself back with a simple _Finite Incantum, _uncomfortable with the "bimbo" look_._

"You're a witch, Granger, you couldn't think of a way to duplicate documents and snag a better job better suited for your brains?"

"I managed to snag a job that suited a look I imagined with my brain."

"And now that brain is wasting away filing papers! You should be... a lawyer! You would be perfect for the job, and I know you love a banter!"

Hermione almost laughed at the irony, "Malfoy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you cared about my future."

"Ah, but you know better."

Again, that line. It hurt more than it should have, and it shouldn't have effected her. Not even one bit. Hermione kept her smile, albeit fake by now, and said, "Oh, really?" She shouldn't do this; it wasn't right. She was flirting. She was flirting with the one boy who made her childhood a living Hell, and... he could never feel the same about her. He had turned out to be a good man, but that was exactly it: good men treat all women the same. Falling for one was like falling because you thought he treated you better, when in fact, all other women were the same to him.

"Really." Malfoy raised an eyebrow, as though to challenge her to point out otherwise.

"Good, because I wouldn't know how to reject you." The familiar feeling of blocking out everyone came about her again. It had been so long... She had never let her walls crash down this hard. Not since Ron.

She never fell for John. She liked him enough, but he could never say something that hurt her. Not that he would try, of course, but she just... couldn't fall for him. John was a pleasant man. He was a bit dull, but a pleasant man, nonetheless. One that grew lovesick and drowned in it. He would spend days and months and years doing everything he could for that one woman he loved. Hermione liked that. Except for the fact that his love suffocated her and made her feel guilty. John made her feel like she had to settle down with him and become a housewife. He wouldn't force it on her, but he was so endearing that she felt as though she was constantly being passively persuaded to. She would never _ever _quit work to pop out children. She would possibly take maternity leave and pop out a child, and hire a maid, but even _that _was undesired for her near future.

Draco Malfoy was a different story. She re-met him as Helena Greene, and he was Darius Mead. Darius was kind in his own quirky way, and just as much of a workaholic as she was. When he revealed himself as Draco Malfoy, she realized just how much he had changed from that obnoxious arsehole from Hogwarts. He was still challenging her in ways no other bloke could. It was almost like within a matter of about a month, she had fallen for the same man twice. Helena Greene fell for Darius Mead, then Hermione Granger fell for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Draco felt stung at Hermione's confession of not being able to figure out how to reject him. He didn't like the chit, but a bloke still has his pride, <em>right<em>? Perhaps this was the hurt that Helena felt when he had rejected her in the restaurant. He felt a smidgen of guilt, thinking about what Helena might be doing, wondering if she was hurt much by his actions. Sometimes, words escape his mouth without his thinking. "That hurt, Granger."

"I hoped so!" Draco mistook her hopeful look as one of defiance.

"Was that for Helena?"

"What?"

"What I said to her, she must've told you."

"Told me what? She tells me little about you; not everyone has to have you on their mind all the time, Malfoy!"

"Well, I was quite out of line today, and I wanted to apologize to her."

"When _aren't _you out of line?"

"I'd like to be in line when I'm with her."

Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline (well, figuratively speaking, anyways). "You want to be whipped?"

"I-Oh, Merlin, that didn't come out right, did it?" Draco laughed a nervous laugh, "I meant that I don't want to be terrible around her. She is my lawyer and pretend girlfriend; I would like a friendly relationship with her."

"Your relationship is anything but friendly. More so complicated, wouldn't you say?"

"You know, you talk almost exactly like her, but she has a lot more charm."

"You mean to say that _she _talks exactly like _me._ I came first."

"She's less obnoxious."

Draco almost laughed out loud when Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of [Their] Age, suddenly giggled and sang, "Draco Malfoy's got a crush, Malfoy's got a cruuushhh-"

"Merlin, you must be about four!"

"I'm not sure if you're complimenting me on my figure, or insulting my lack thereof, but I am larger than that, I assure you. I'm a 32. C-cup, to be exact," she cheekily replied, throwing his previous retort back at him with a mocking and flirtatious wink.

"And impossible," he added.

* * *

><p>When Draco Malfoy finally left her flat a few hours later, Hermione laid down on her couch. She had a lot to do, and she knew it. She couldn't concentrate, though. Not with these new-found feelings and revelations and... <em>him <em>on her mind. Of all the people in the world... _Draco Malfoy? _And to add on to it all, he was Darius Mead, her client and pretend boyfriend. Topping it off? The fact that despite all odds, they had _fun _simply bantering and arguing and... being themselves. Literally. Hermione groaned into her hands and let sleep take her. _Just an hour until I clear my mind, _she thought as she drifted off.


	8. The Night No One Slept

A/N: So few reviews? :( I'm sad. Please review with critiques? :D

Disclaimer: I own Grant... and no one else, sadly :(

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned as she got up with a crick in her neck. She glanced at the clock; she'd been out for three hours. <em>So much for one hour nap, now I have to rush and get these files... <em>She rubbed her neck, hoping to ease the pain, as she flipped open the first file.

"Minnie, thought you might appreciate it if I highlighted important points and wrote down detailed notes for you.

-Grant"

Hermione sighed. Grant, bless his soul, was the best assistant and friend she could ask for. She went over to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. After all, what else could she drink at 3AM in the morning, with an impossibly large stack of files to look over?

* * *

><p>Grant laid awake. He wondered who Hermione's guest was... how long he or she stayed... A part of him knew that it was Darius. It was obvious that Hermione didn't trust Darius enough to let him know that she was Helena, but it still irked him. It was obvious enough that Helena had fallen for Darius, but did Hermione? Did Darius fall for either one of her "alter egos"?<p>

Grant looked over at his clock. 3AM. He wondered if Minnie had finished the files... if she was already asleep... or if Darius was still there with her... The thoughts mucked his mind, filling him with undesired feelings of fear and jealousy. The worst part? He wasn't supposed to feel this way. Hermione/Helena was an incredible woman. A woman who knew exactly what she wanted, where she was going, and her own sense of justice and righteousness. But she was too good for him. She was the top of class in Hogwarts (obviously), and then when they attended Wizarding Law together, she always brought new points and perspectives to class, rendering professors speechless. It was probably then when he had become entranced with her, so much so that he would follow her to the ends of the earth (or Muggle London, in this case).

* * *

><p>Twelve.<p>

One.

Two.

Three.

Three hours since he left Helena's flat.

Three hours since he left Hermione.

And longer since Helena was home.

A part of him worried about Helena's well-being. _Where is she? Why is she not home, even though I left at midnight? _He wanted to call, but he'd waited too long. She'd be asleep by now, if she went home.

Another part of him couldn't forget the kiss. _Why did I kiss her?_ Sure, she looked delectable... it'd been too long... it was to shut her up... it was because she kept biting that damn lip of hers... but still! It was no reason to kiss her. It was a moment of insanity. He hadn't seen her in so long, and she was the first witch he'd seen in so long... so, so long. He wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't ever homesick for the Wizarding World. He didn't have much left, but when he saw _See's Candies_, he couldn't help but think of _Honeydukes_, and whenever kids popped _Jelly Beans_ into their mouths, he couldn't help but think of _Bertie's Beans._ Yes, even the disgustingly flavoured ones.

* * *

><p>Hermione moaned. She really should have shooed Draco out earlier. It was 4AM, and even with Grant's notes and highlighting, she was still not halfway done. But if she had...<p>

Her mind wandered to the kiss.

No, not just the kiss.

The conversation.

It had been so long since she had an intelligent banter with someone. She was so used to ordering people around, or just listening to their stories, that she had almost forgotten the joy she had from arguing! Of course, she argued in a courtroom, but those arguments weren't friendly banters. Instead, they were arguments that sometimes circled around stupid loopholes and carefully worded confessions and distorted truths. While it was nice to argue as a lawyer, it was sometimes overbearing and not fun. The pressure wasn't because of money; the pressure came from trying to distinguish the guilty from the innocent, and pray to Merlin that she was arguing and winning for the right person. With Malfoy, it was calming. It was like a stress reliever, and she was already addicted. She'd never admit in person, and she'd never let anyone else know, but she was. She knew this because she couldn't get her mind off of his witty remarks.

Sometimes crude.

Sometimes funny.

Sometimes awkward.

Sometimes embarrassing.

But always fun.

Hermione sighed. There really was no way she would get any more sleep tonight, was she? She got up and got another cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Four hours since he finally Apparated away from Helena's flat.<p>

Four hours of pure torture, rolling around in his bed (well, three and a half).

Four hours of missing Hermione.

Four hours of worrying about Helena.

He was quite fairly messed up in the head, wasn't he?

He sighed, finally deciding to get up.

If it was 4AM and he still couldn't sleep, he might as well not sleep at all.

He rolled out of bed to his work desk.

Christine.

The unfinished wedding dress.

The ring.

All things that proved to him why falling in love was dangerous.

Why he should never let himself go down that road again.

Yet... Helena made him want otherwise.

She made him want to want to love again.

She sparked something in him that only Hermione Granger ever could.

Granger... yes, she could stir up the most inconvenient emotions in him, but it was more of... a sense of familiarity. When they were in Hogwarts, she was most definitely a maze, someone who piqued his curiosity, but not romantically. Now, almost a decade later, she still gave him that same sense of curiosity, but still not romantically... right?

He threw the boxed ring, which hit the wall with a _CLUNK!_ He was sure it left a mark. Just like how it left a mark on him.

He'd swing at the dress too, if it didn't still lay on the ground from a few weeks ago when he'd had another break down.

Women would definitely be the cause of his death.

* * *

><p>Grant blinked, and looked at the clock.<p>

4AM.

He officially slept for five minutes, and it didn't seem like he was able to do much more.

He wondered if following Hermione to the Muggle World was a right choice. He missed his family... he wasn't able to contact them very often, because he knew that his contact could possibly jeopardize Hermione's hiding place.

He knew she wouldn't fall for him.

But he had hoped.

He had hoped that by helping her with _everything, _that one day... maybe she would like him enough.

He had given up everything.

His family.

His magic.

He was very much like a lovesick girl.

Of course, he had conquests here and there, but it was more so a way to get over his loneliness.

He was attractive, this he knew. Girls didn't seem to mind being his one night stand, because that was simply how good he was. But still not good enough for her.

No, Hermione needed something better.

Some_one _better.

Hermione was amazing.

She had gone through harsh times, he knew. She needed someone who was able to teach her how to love.

Someone who was in every way matched with her.

Someone who could make a living on his own, as she had.

He knew that if he ever quit his job, he'd be hired anywhere. After all, he was the great Helena Greene's assistant!

But that was it, wasn't it?

Hermione Granger had taken it upon herself to work for her living, rather than relying on the titles attached to her name.

She hadn't wanted to be known as "The Brains Behind Harry Potter's Success", or "Part of the Golden Trio". The two nicknames would had gotten her a place in the Ministry as a high official if she wanted, but she had expected more of herself.

But as for Grant?

He couldn't make a name for himself if he tried.

He scored the second lowest ranking graduate in Wizarding Law.

He wouldn't deny that it was part of the reason why he decided to move to Muggle London with Hermione, but she was still the bigger reason as to why he willingly gave everything up.

Now that she seemed to have found someone... should he leave her?

Grant stumbled in his thoughts. _Should I take the title I have earned through her, and wish her the best of luck?_

He knew that he had been taken care of.

The reputation... the name... the ladies...

He could have it all if he just left, and let Hermione on her own way, and lived his own life without her.

It was like marking the end of a chapter.

A pleasant chapter...

A bittersweet ending.

It wouldn't at all be too bad, would it?

* * *

><p>Sketching.<p>

He wasn't sure how long he sketched for.

Well, he did now.

About two hours.

5AM.

Curse himself for finding Hermione Granger.

Curse himself for becoming entranced with Helena Greene.

Curse women.

Curse it all.

Merlin, what has become of him?

Draco leaned back to see his work. It was definitely a wedding dress.

One that flowed elegantly... it would look nice on Helena's figure.

He must be going barmy.

Draco set aside his work and curled back into bed. Maybe sleep will come, now.

* * *

><p>Coffee number sixteen. She'd be lucky if she didn't get a stomach ulcer by now.<p>

Eight more files... and the night was lightening to dawn already.

Hermione sighed. How did things get so out of hand? How did Draco Malfoy become so damned attractive, personality-wise? And that kiss! Obviously, Watson and his mentally unstable girl-kissing fanatic behaviour was the least of her concerns when she had another kiss to think about.

* * *

><p>AN: Please reviewwww! I love reading them! Next chapter's about that one date that Grant teased Helena/Hermione about ;) I know you're excited about that :)


	9. Calla Lilies

A/N: This was a rather hard chapter for me to write, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless :) I know it's a tad long, but who doesn't like a long chapter here and there? Please review? :( I'm sad that there were so few last chapter. /3 Next chapter goes up after 10 new reviews!

Disclaimer: Grant is mine. He's handsome. John is also mine. He's charming and intelligent and romantic. Christine is... sadly, also mine. I don't really want her, though. She's not my cup of tea ;) The alter egos Helena and Darius are also mine. Yum. Unfortunately, though, I don't own the originals Hermione and Draco :( What a sad life I lead. _Sigh._

* * *

><p>"You look like Hell!"<p>

"Same to you, Grant. I was up reading and taking notes. What about you?"

"I was up... thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing, Minnie. Don't worry about it," Grant growled.

"Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off," Hermione said, surprised. Grant was known for his kindness and gentleness, it was rather rare that he was angry.

"Sorry, Minnie, I'm quite grouchy when I haven't slept."

"Unless the reason was sex, I know, I know."

"Minnie!"

Hermione laughed, "It's true though, isn't it?"

"Oh, Minnie..." Grant already felt distanced by her, "Listen, I have something to tell you I-"

There was a knock on the door. Hermione held up one finger for Grant, "Come in."

Mr. Watson walked in, "Lawyer Greene, it is so good of you to help me on this case. She wanted the kiss, I swear! I don't understand why she's filing for-"

"I know, Mr. Watson. I know. I'll see you in court tomorrow. Just remember everything I talked to you about, and we'll be fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You must be busy right now, and I'm so sorry for barging in, and you're so wonderful... beautiful too! And-"

"Mr. Watson, Lawyer Greene and I were just discu-"

"How dare you interrupt me while I'm talking to Lawyer Greene! You're just an assistant!"

"Mr. Watson!" Hermione screamed. He had Grant by the throat, trying to strangle him.

"Lawyer Greene, you love me, don't you? That's why you're fighting for this case, isn't it? You don't want to see me be accused of something I didn't do, right? You know that I wouldn't force a kiss on a woman who didn't want it, right?"

"Mr. Watson, let Grant go, please," Hermione pleaded.

"Grant? You call him Grant? You can't two-time me like that, Lawyer Greene! You can't!"

"Peter, let him go. It wouldn't help your case if you hurt him."

He relaxed, "Of course, you don't want me to be arrested. I knew you cared about me! I knew it!" He leaped (yes, leaped), towards Hermione, giving her a bone crushing hug, "I knew you fell for me!"

"Mr. Watson, it would be wonderful if you took your leave now, I really do have to discuss your case with my assistant."

"Anything for you, Sweetums!" The man skipped then, to the door and let himself out, but not before blowing a kiss to the frazzled Helena Greene.

Grant slumped into Hermione's chair, "Minnie..."

"I know."

"I told you this would be a dangerous case for you to take on."

"This also proves that he cannot be jailed, it would only worsen his condition! He must receive mental help in an institute."

"Are you okay, Minnie?"

"I'm as fine as I can be. Blimey, the bloke has a tight grip! What about you? He had you by the neck!"

"Well, I'm breathing again." The two looked at one another and laughed, "Minnie, as I was saying before I was interrupted... I have something important to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"But first, I have a question to ask you. Do you... would you ever love me?"

"I love all my friends dearly, Grant. You know that. You're my bes-"

"Would you ever love me beyond that?"

Hermione stayed silent for a bit, before saying, "I did once like you, but now we've been friends for so long that I'm not quite sure if... Grant, you're a charming man, attractive and a smooth talker. I'm just not sure if you're my cup of tea."

"You don't really drink tea at all," Grant said, sadly.

"Who knows? People change."

"You used to drink exactly a cup of coffee with two tablespoons of soy milk and one teaspoon of brown sugar."

"I-"

"It's because the coffee shop at D.M.'s place doesn't offer soy milk and brown sugar, isn't it?"

"I guess I just got used to drinking black coffee with him."

"Does he challenge you?"

"He-"

"Do you like him?"

"I... I... Grant...," Hermione trailed off.

"This is my two week's notice," Grant said, handing Hermione a letter, "I have to go."

"Is this because of me?"

Grant shook his head, "My parents had owled me last week. I couldn't really think of whether or not I should return to the Wizarding World and help their clothing business until last night."

"Grant, where am I to find an assistant as great as you?"

"Minnie," Grant walked over to Hermione, giving her a hug, "you're a tad like Superwoman. I believe that if anyone can manage a law firm alone, it would be you."

"But-"

"Shhh. I came to Muggle London to help you, because I wanted to be with you. You've found someone more suited for the job, and I have a job and duty more suitable for me. You know I've always loved fashion and design. I went to Wizarding Law to try something new, and I... met you."

Hermione cried then, realizing for the first time that Grant had pretty much given his all just to be with her, and she put him in the "friend zone". He catered to her every need and like, sometimes remaking her coffee until she was satisfied. He was the best friend she could ever have, as well as the best boyfriend she never had, "You be careful when you return to the Wizarding World, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Don't cry, Minnie. I'm still with you for two more weeks."<p>

"I feel like I've lost you already."

_Could say the same to you, Minnie. Could say the same to you. _"You're so silly, Minnie. I'm always just an owl away."

"Would you still visit from time to time?"

"I couldn't keep myself away if I wanted to. Now, let's finish studying for this Watson case so you can focus on your date tonight."

Hermione smiled, "You're still helping me with my outfits until the day you leave!"

"I wouldn't think of leaving you alone with your wardrobe," Grant kissed Hermione on the forehead. Though they weren't meant to be a couple, it didn't mean they couldn't be friends. Best of friends.

* * *

><p>Draco punched the wall. On second thought, he hoped he hadn't scared any customers with the sudden <em>thud! <em>from upstairs.

He had just finished making a few batches of some of the best-sellers to restock and started sketching more designs. Every single design, however, was periwinkle. _Perwinkle. _Granger's colour. It was the colour of her dress the first time she had worn proper dress robes, or so he had seen. Since then, all of the dresses she wore to functions and gatherings were either periwinkle or black. He'd noticed, yes. It was rather hard to take his eyes off of her when she was properly cleaned up. Surely, all other men were aware of her, too. As he was sketching, he wondered if she still only wore black and periwinkle dress robes.

It was then that he realized he was infatuated with her.

Infatuated.

What a terrible word. It wasn't _love._ It was... puppy love. And Malfoys (And Meads, he decided), were not puppies. If he were female, it would make him a _bitch, _so that couldn't be right. Infatuation was not right.

It was either all or nothing.

What sickened him the most was that he had a date tonight. Not just any date, but a date with Helena Greene. And here he was, thinking of her friend/ex-roommate, Hermione Granger. The worst part? He was looking forward to this date. But really, how could he like two girls at once? He'd be no better than Christine White! Besides, he already vowed to never let himself slip into love again... it was a dangerous emotion.

* * *

><p>She had been asleep by the time he got home last night, and he didn't want to confront her yet. He was afraid... they were so close to marriage, and...<p>

John sighed. There was no better time than now, after waking up to see his fiancee staring at him.

"Christine, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

John looked at his fiancee, "Do you still like D.M.?"

"Is this about the flowers?"

"Don't avoid the question," he said gently.

She pouted, "I'm sorry, John. I don't know what came over me. I just don't like Helena very much, and seeing that... I just... reacted. I..."

John hugged Christine, then, "I know, I know. It's okay. I have to go to get ready for work now, though. I should be able to get out in the afternoon, would you like to have lunch together?"

Christine kissed John on the nose, "Of course."

"I'll pick you up at 12:30 then?"

"Okay."

John kissed his fiancee back on the nose, "Get some more rest, dear." As he got up to freshen up, however, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. He knew then that he shouldn't marry Christine, but since when was John Paisley ever a person to follow his mind? His heart loved the woman, and he would marry her and be faithful even if she broke his heart.

* * *

><p>When Christine heard her fiancee shut the door to signify that he'd left, she sat up from bed. Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind.<p>

_John is so good to me, he has time for me, he has money, he's sweet, he's kind... but... _

_D.M. Is equally as successful, and he's probably going to be even richer. _

_A neurosurgeon can only perform surgery for so long before his eyes aren't good enough anymore, but D.M. can design until he retires. _

_But he'd never have any time for me anymore, while John would have all the world to be with me when he gets early retirement..._

It was wrong, she knew. The wedding was less than a month away, and here she was, wondering if she should try and pursue a relationship with her ex-boyfriend. She was a wreck. She wanted attention. She wanted money. She wanted love. It wasn't that John wouldn't have a good amount of money regardless of when he retired... he could retire now and still live lavishly until they were in their old age, but she was a woman of aspiration.

At the same time... her father was rich, but never had any time for her. In the end, he didn't leave her with even a penny of what he had, all of his wealth going to his abusive second wife. She had been left to find intimacy, attention, and money from other men. It wasn't the life she wanted, but it was the life she was left with.

Christine sighed. She knew she wasn't the best woman for any man, but everyone had their scars... scars that made them ugly from the inside out. No, she wasn't evil, but she was able to admit that she did have selfish intentions at times.

Love and Life were just two things she happened to be bad at.

* * *

><p>"You would look totally fab in this, Minnie. Knock 'im dead," Grant kissed Hermione on the cheek.<p>

Hermione looked at her reflection. Sexy, but not overly provocative. Grant really did have an eye for design and fashion, and he was finally going to use it in the Wizarding World. It was just as well; he wasn't too great at law. It was a bittersweet thought, "Bring some Muggle fashion into our world, won't you?"

"Yes, Lawyer Greene," Grant winked, "your date should be here right...now."

_Knock knock._ Of course, Draco Malfoy/Darius Mead would never be late. Hermione smiled as she gave Grant one last hug, letting him Apparate before answering the door.

* * *

><p>He stared.<p>

There was Helena Greene, clad in _periwinkle._ Granger's colour, "That's an interesting colour you're wearing, Helena."

She furrowed her brow, "Do you not like it?"

"No... it's just a very... Hermione colour."

"Hermione?"

"We went to school together, and she always wore periwinkle dresses since the first school dance."

"Oh..." Helena choked. He _noticed _her in Hogwarts? He was a complete prat, but it didn't mean she didn't notice that he was quite handsome, even back in the day, "Were you... her date?"

"Not at all, we despised each other at the time," Draco laughed. Of course, Hermione knew this, but _Helena _wouldn't.

"Hermione mentioned you came by yesterday, was there a reason?"

"Oh, yes," Draco reached behind him to reveal a large bouquet of snow white calla lilies, "I wanted to apologize for overreacting yesterday. I had no right to... say those things. I wasn't sure what flowers you liked, but Hermione likes these, so I just hoped you liked them too."

Helena raised a brow, "You know what flowers she likes?"

"Yes, well... she always... She always smelled like them, so it's just a guess," he sputtered. Draco never realized before how much he paid attention to Granger.

"You know her _smell_?" Hermione smirked. This was getting amusing.

"We shared a Common Room, as we were both Heads during our final year in school."

"Oh." _But still, he remembers? _

"What time did you come home last night? I..."

"Were you worried, Darius Mead?"

"It was just that I left rather late and..."

"I came home at around one last night. If you had waited for me until then, I just might think you like me." Hermione's heart hammered against her chest so hard, she was sure that it was about to burst. But at the same time... the kiss when she was Hermione...

How could he like both Helena and Hermione without knowing they were the same person? That is, if the kiss meant anything to him. If it hadn't meant anything to him, what did that mean? One part of her would end up heartbroken regardless. It was too complicated to think about, and everyone knew Hermione hardly ever found something too hard to think about!

* * *

><p>"I have a present for you, Helena," he reached into his pocket to take out a necklace box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful, simple necklace with a beautifully cut... diamond pendant? At Hermione's facial expression, he explained, "It's not a real diamond, but it's cut very well, so it looks very real. We aren't a real couple, but I wanted to give you something anyways. May I?"<p>

_You mean you used magic on it, _she thought, stifling a laugh. Hermione nodded, lifting her hair for him. His words stung a bit, but it was true. The necklace was rather perfect for them. They weren't real, but... they could at least pretend to be real, right? No one else would know, just like how no one else would know that he had used magic on it.

* * *

><p>Three weeks came and went quickly. Mr. Watson was upset to find out that his beloved Lawyer Greene succeeded in trying to get him sentenced to attend a mental institute, rather than be completely guilt-free.<p>

Hermione had bid Grant goodbye, with promises to keep in touch.

Darius' case went smoothly, as Evelyn admitted to the crime, and was sentenced to prison for three years.

As for her relationship with Darius/Draco? It was still completely confusing, and she no longer knew whether or not the bloke felt anything for either of her. Their dates were simple, and meetings between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were flirtatious as ever.

One day.

Tomorrow would be time for their biggest show yet: the wedding. Reporters had been following them left and right as stories of Helena and John having once dated surfaced.

For the first time in a long time, Hermione wanted to break down and cry. She had thought that as long as her fake relationship with Darius was not tainted, it would be fine. She was not keen on the idea of having reporters announce their relationship, but she had thought it would be over and done with within a week. Now, the paparazzi were digging into her past and asking her for her opinion on the wedding on a near daily basis. It was almost as bad as when Ron...

Ron.

She didn't love him, but it had hurt. She did like him for a very long time before they became a couple, and though the feelings ebbed away, she couldn't help but feel betrayed when she found out about his infidelity. It hurt even more when reporters badgered her. She came to the Muggle World to avoid the drama, and yet...

She was supposed to be Helena Greene, a woman even stronger than Hermione Granger, and didn't let emotions get the best of her. But instead, she felt like the Hermione Granger in First Year again, fighting a troll alone. Only this time, there wouldn't be two people to save her in the nick of time. Corresponding with Grant helped a bit, but Grant was not _here._ She couldn't confide in Draco Malfoy as Hermione, either, seeing as she couldn't reveal the second part of her frustrations.

Everything seemed to be crashing down, and all she could do was brave it. In about two days, everything should end. John would be married, and the world could see how happy he was with Christine, and she would show how much she was unaffected by their marriage. There would be a bit of a rise once she and Darius broke off their "relationship", but that should end soon as well. _Right?_

* * *

><p>Draco woke up uneasy. The wedding was in three hours, and his only job, really, was to pick up Helena and make everyone else swoon and be jealous of her.<p>

She had already helped him get his money back and put the wretched witch into prison. This was his end of the deal, and he was going to do it properly. He noticed that she'd been on the edge, teetering between sanity and nervous breakdown. He had an inkling why, but he wasn't about to ask. That was personal, and she would tell him if she trusted him enough.

And interestingly enough, he found he wanted to reach that level of trust with her.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked in the mirror. After spells and spells and spells upon spells, she had finally managed to put her hair up into an updo. She was never good with fashion, and she hardly ever experimented with her hair. When she was Hermione, she had Ginny and the other girls help her, and as Helena, she had Grant. Of course, as Helena, her hair wasn't as hard to manage, but she still never knew what to do with it. In fact, she had to send an emergency owl to Grant for help and suggestions.<p>

The dress that Darius/Draco had bought her looked beautiful on, much better than the ones she had tried on that day in the store. She wondered if he would have bought her a periwinkle one if Hermione had re-entered his life earlier. It definitely would have answered a lot of questions she had regarding the bloke. With the dress, she wore a light silver smoky eye with a dash of pink gloss, opting to enhance her features whilst looking natural.

She lightly fingered the necklace he'd given her. She'd rarely taken it off, and she decided to keep it on for the wedding. It was suiting, wasn't it? The necklace defined what they were... and the wedding was why they were doing this.

* * *

><p>Draco stood in front of Helena's flat, unsure of when to ring the doorbell. He had said 9AM, and it was currently 8:55... would it be too early? She was the type to be finished getting ready before the meeting time, but it was a big event... would it take her longer to get ready? In his hand was a small bouquet of calla lilies, as she did seem to like the bouquet he'd given her a few weeks prior.<p>

8:57AM

8:58 AM

8:59 AM

_Forget it_, Draco finally knocked.

The sight that greeted him a few seconds after took his breath away. He never imagined that Helena would look so great in the dress he'd chosen for her. Of course, he knew that the dress would look amazing on her, but he had never thought it would look _this_ good on her. "These are for you," he said, holding out the bouquet for her.

She accepted the flowers and stepped back for him to enter. Darius watched as she put the flowers in a vase, smelling them before she completely turned her attention back to him, "Thank you. They're lovely."

"Of course, Darius Mead only buys the best for his date."

"Darius Mead is also very modest," Helena laughed.

"Shall we?" Draco held out his elbow for Helena, which she took.

"We shall."

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't help the smile that graced her face at the sight of the lilies. They really were her favourite, and he had gotten them for her. Again. Draco Malfoy was getting to her, and she wasn't sure it was a good thing. If they were to stay together, she couldn't hide her identity forever, and he had made it clear that he was not interested in Hermione Granger that way. Of course, he also didn't say anything about being interested in Helena Greene, but there was a slightly higher chance that he was.<p>

Hermione sighed as she looked over at her date, who was clad in a blue suit with a silver tie. He looked dashing as usual, the suit was sure to be either one of his own, or another high end designer brand. She wasn't one that looked for such frivolities, but she understood his place and standing, and didn't question it.

The chauffeur finally drove to the destination, opening the door for Draco. She couldn't help but feel a bit empty without him in the limousine, but the feeling was quickly dissipated when he in turn, opened the door for her. She took his hand gingerly, using it to help herself out. One could definitely trust Malfoy to have perfect manners.

It was time to face the crowd.

And the reporters that were already crowding around the event.

Time for her Gryffindor bravery to finally return.

* * *

><p>John dug his fingernails into his palm as the guests piled in. The paparazzi were swarming, trying to see whether or not Helena would start a ruckus during the wedding. Obviously, reporters were all just people who watched way too much television. Either that, or hopeless romantics that prayed for old love to be rekindled.<p>

The reporters were exceptionally loud the moment Darius Mead and Helena Greene arrived, and John couldn't help but feel a bit of a tremble. He didn't think that Helena would crash the wedding, he was much more afraid of what the reporters might do, or how they would twist truths and half truths.

He just might start to hyperventilate if anything went wrong, now. He loved Christine, he really did. He'd always have a soft spot for Helena, but it wouldn't be romantic love. It would be much more like... sibling love.

His nerves didn't completely end until everyone walked in, the orchestra began to play, and Christine began to walk towards him. She was beautiful in her long ballgown wedding dress, the white lace complimenting well her skin tone.

"Do you, John Phillipe Paisley take Christine Ann White to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her through sickness and health, rich and poor..." John drowned out the rest of the vow, waiting until the minister's lips stopped moving.

"I do."

"Do you, Christine Ann White take..."

Christine stared off into space, not answering the minister. Everyone sucked in their breath as the reporters clicked their cameras, waiting for her to make the vow. John finally nudged her, bringing her back to earth.

She shook her pretty head of soft curls and stuttered, "I-I..."

* * *

><p>AN: Does she marry John? Find out next chapter ;) 10 Reviews til it's posted!


	10. Wedding Cake and a Slice of Death

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) They made my day, really. I was beginning to think that hardly any one reads the story, and I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to continue or not. This is another long chapter! The ending to this chapter will allow for reader participation :3 Poll ends at fifteen participants!

Disclaimer: Hey JKR, can I PLEASE have Draco? Just for one chapter? Or Tom Felton will do, if he'd just look away from Jade and just pay me a little attention :(

* * *

><p>Every guest sat on the edge of their seat, waiting for Christine's answer. Every flash of the camera introduced a new headline, "Princess White Jilts Neurosurgeon Paisley", "No Paisley Prints On White Canvas Made!", etc. John could almost see the reporters writing his sob story already.<p>

Just as the articles were about to be submitted, and guests about to fall off their seats, a small, "I do," was heard. The sigh of relief was collective. Save for those of the paparazzi, of course.

Hermione trembled. It was over. Unless if someone opposed... "...or forever hold your silence." She held her breath, almost expecting someone to jump up and ruin the wedding. A pregnant pause filled the air as the whole world seemed to wait for some dramatic event to occur. "You may now kiss the bride" never seemed to come soon enough.

* * *

><p>Draco felt Helena's death grip, and understood how important it was for her for the wedding to run smoothly. Ever since her relationship with Paisley was uncovered, the paparazzi had been onto her like strange creatures on Loony Lovegood (except the paparazzi was real).<p>

When the minister finally pronounced the two husband and wife, introducing Mr. and Mrs. Paisley, Helena relaxed. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed this, rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb. It was nice, just being together. He guided her to standing with the rest of the guests to applaud and be led by the newly weds to the reception room.

Finally, Helena spoke, "Thank you for being understanding these past few weeks. I know I probably wasn't easy to be around."

"It was my pleasure," the moment he said it, he knew it was true. He liked that Helena wasn't as strong as she tried to be. He liked that she trusted him enough to break down in front of him. She never told him everything, he knew it, but it was enough for now. Plus, she looked adorable when she threw things at him from frustration. As long as it wasn't her heels again. That had hurt.

"I'm sorry I took my frustrations out on you. Especially this last week. I still can't really believe that Grant's gone."

"He was a good assistant," Draco laughed, "But there's no need to talk about him like he's dead. He's very much alive, and I thought the two of you were still corresponding."

"We barely have time to... time to text. And it's not the same. I always expect him to be standing in front of my desk with my coffee steaming ready, and files at hand."

"I could bring you coffee every day."

Her bright hazel eyes widened, and she smiled gently, "There's no need. Thank you for the offer, though."

As they were talking, the rest of the guests were already dancing. Draco noticed this, and took his arm away from Helena. Instead, he extended his right hand, tucking his left hand behind his back. Bowing slightly, he asked, "May I?"

Helena's laughter tinkled his ears as she took his hand and curtsied, "You may."

* * *

><p>It was very much like a fairytale ballroom dance. She almost felt like... Belle with the beast. Of course, Draco MalfoyDarius Mead was no longer the beast he used to be, but it was still an entertaining thought. The room was the perfect atmosphere, too, actually being a large ballroom.

Hermione instinctively leaned in, smelling the musky cologne she'd come accustomed to. It vaguely registered in her mind that this would all end soon. The pretend dates... the kind gestures... until they were completely out of one another's lives as Darius Mead and Helena Greene. It was inevitable. Their friendship was based on this one agreement. Without it... without the fake relationship... they were nothing. The only thing that was real was probably the friendship that developed between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

"What do you think would become of us?"

"What do you mean?" he replied in a soft whisper.

Hermione bit her lip, "This is the end of the deal, isn't it?"

She never heard his response, however, as the dance had ended, and the newly wed couple walked had cut in on their dance.

"I see you picked up my trash, Helena," Christine said meanly.

"I see you're married to a wonderful man, Mrs. Paisley," Hermione replied evenly.

"D.M., surly you have better taste than _that. _After all, you were with me."

"Funny, you never called me D.M. while we were dating. I reckon it's because knowing D.M. makes you seem a lot richer than knowing Darius?"

"No one knows Darius Mead," Christine replied, "If I want to ruin you, I have to use the name D.M."

"Then I'm glad I am dating Darius, and not D.M.," Hermione cut in, "I'm dating a man too good to ever be ruined by the likes of you."

Reporters began to gather, and the one thing Hermione tried to hide became surfaced. It was not just her and John Paisley that had a past relationship, but also Christine and Darius. The paparazzi were probably going to have a ball just for releasing this article on crisscross lovers.

Christine sniffed, and John's arm was noticeably hugging her closer to him. In attempt to break up the intensity, John asked Hermione, "Helena, would you like to dance? As friends, of course," he added, glaring at the paparazzi.

This time, Darius' arm was the one that tightened. "Dr. Paisley, while it is fine for you and my girlfriend to dance as friends, I don't think it is a good idea, as the paparazzi would surely take pictures and write false articles."

"Darius, it's fine. I'm a lawyer, remember? They wouldn't dare write false articles about me, would they?" The reporters all shook their heads, trembling a bit at the thought of having Lawyer Greene sue their companies and make them lose their jobs.

Draco finally loosened his arm, letting Hermione go with John. Before she could actually go, however, he grasped her arm, pulling her in to a very nice snog.

Hermione's eyes fluttered close as she returned the kiss passionately, forgetting where she was, and who was there. It was the second time they kissed, and the first time he kissed her as Helena. It was an incredible kiss, and ended too soon when he let go.

Smirking, he whispered to her, "Don't forget that you're my date today."

Hermione frowned. If he thought he could kiss her like that without any reason, there was a problem. She took John's hand and walked away.

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't help but feel jealous when the doctor asked Helena for a dance. It was a tad ridiculous. It wasn't as though their relationship was <em>real. <em>He had his go at real relationships with Christine White, and all it did was land him with a fake date at her wedding.

When Hermione was about to leave, however, he surprised himself by pulling her back, kissing her. It was a bloody good kiss. Snog, even. He was vaguely aware of cameras flashing here and there, and knew he had to end it soon. He could very much snog her for hours on end with the paparazzi there, after all! He smirked to see that Helena was flushed, confused, and dazed. She obviously enjoyed it as much as he had.

When she finally walked away with the groom, however, he caught a whiff of something.

Calla lilies.

* * *

><p>Christine fumed. How <em>dare <em>he?

How dare John ask Helena to dance?

How dare D.M. call her out?

How dare D.M. snog her and take the attention away from her?

_She_ was the bride.

Today was _her _day.

Ruined.

Ruined by the same man who she dumped because he had no future.

Ruined by that same man who made the future of fashion because she dumped him.

She did him good, and now he was ruining her life.

This was some sick sense of karma, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>"You don't like her much."<p>

"She doesn't like me very much," Helena countered.

"She's just jealous."

She raised a brow, "so you make her more jealous by asking me to dance?"

"We're married now, she doesn't have a reason to be jealous."

"You obviously underestimate the evil of a jealous woman."

"Helena?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if she's really jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"She sent you hose flowers."

"I know. I realized it when you gave that rubbish explanation."

"I'm sorry I lied."

"I know why you did," Hermione sighed, "Just... are you sure marrying her was the right thing to do?"

"There's no going back, is there?"

"I suppose not. I truly just hope you'd be happy."

"I'm not sure if I will be, Helena. I feel like... Christine is still in love with..."

"She isn't. She's in love with attention and money."

"That's a terrible thing to say."

"It's the truth. You know it, too. What Darius said earlier..."

"I know, but..."

"John, you're a wonderful man. You're not the man for me, but you deserve more than a woman who loves the things you give her more than you."

"I love her."

"And that's enough for now, but would it be enough for the rest of your life?"

"I..."

"You deserve better. _Christine _deserves better. She deserves someone who can make her fall in love with him and disregard material items and fame. I'm sorry that I have to say this, but as a friend, I want what's best for you. I'm sure deep... deep... **deep **inside, Christine is a wonderful girl, and all that good is just covered with scars. She deserves someone who can help her heal those wounds properly, not cover it with wealth."

John sighed. Helena was telling him exactly what he knew, but did not want to admit. It was selfish of him to want to be married to Christine. Love knew no distance... he could love her from afar. He took a deep breath, and asked, "You're always the strong one. It was always mind over matter for you, wasn't it?" He gave a nervous laugh, "Will you... help me draw up divorce papers? I give her everything. No negotiating. I can't face... I don't want to face... Helena, if I saw her, I wouldn't be able to do it. Just let us sign it separately after the honeymoon."

* * *

><p>"Since your <em>husband <em>has taken his liberty to steal my girlfriend for a dance, would you like to dance?"

Christine harrumphed.

"For old time's sake. We never got to dance. Ever."

"Whose fault is that? You never took me anywhere except that stupid coffee shop! Then, I find out you decided to buy the building across from it for your store, and you take _her _everywhere!" Christine hissed, trying not to attract the attention of the reporters.

"I'm different than before."

"How do you think that makes me feel? You think it's so wonderful to realize that the person you used to date is willing to pull out all the cards for another girl, but didn't even try with you?"

"I didn't try with you? I bloody had a ring specially designed and made to propose! I was even designing a wedding dress for you! I was picking up the ring when I saw you and the doc in the store! How do you think _I _felt?"

"A relationship isn't about how you propose. It's about the time and effort you put into the relationship! You were always at your internship, I hardly saw you out of the coffee shop, and you came home at ridiculous hours! I was with John, openly, for a good half a year before you ever even found out. I wasn't even trying to _hide _it. How abandoned do you think I felt?"

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy," Draco said, tightly, "I hope you remember to cherish him. He's a good man."

"I know," Christine whispered softly.

"I'm happy with Helena. Let us be."

"Why does she get everyone?" Christine bit back tears as she said, "She got you to get out of your office... and John still loves her."

"I don't know if you've realized, but he loves you. He and Helena are just friends."

Christine shook her head, "I know he loves me, but he still loves her. I see it in the way he cares for her, how he rushed to her when Rick Terst trashed her office, and..."

"It's perfectly normal for friends to care for one another. I still care about you, Christine, even if you hurt me really badly." Draco was surprised to find it was true as he wiped away a stray tear, "We can still be friends. Really. Let me take you back to your husband, okay?"

Christine nodded, glad to know that they were at a new level of understanding. This was the Darius she'd fallen for all those years ago. The one who was kind and caring... and not hers.

* * *

><p>John wanted to cry. It was just his luck to finally find the woman of his dreams, only to have her taken away. He had to do this. He couldn't trap her in a relationship she didn't want for too long. But for now... just even a couple more days... he hoped that he could pretend everything was okay.<p>

When Darius and Christine finally cut back in before the end of the song, he held Christine tightly. If this was to be their last dance together... he hoped I would last forever. His mind was set, and Helena had reluctantly agreed to help draw up divorce papers. He could tell that Helena didn't want to take part in taking apart the newlyweds, but did not want either of them to suffer. What she had said wasn't wrong at all. He could tell that Christine wasn't completely in love with him, and needed someone who could make her forget material objects and wealth. Someone who was not him.

* * *

><p>Hermione fought back tears. She was always one to say what was on her mind, but she hadn't planned on starting the end to a relationship of a newly wed couple. All she could do was bury her face into Darius' suit when he had cut in, holding him close. They danced like that for four songs, huddled together.<p>

"Helena, what's wrong?"

"Darius... I... I'm a horrible person."

"Helena, look at me," Darius pulled Hermione's face up towards him, "Look at my eyes as I say this."

Hermione found she couldn't look away from his mesmerizing eyes. They weren't the stormy grey of Draco's, but this alter ego of his didn't have any less beautiful eyes.

"You're a wonderful person. You try to find justice as your job on a daily basis. You made sure that little girl who let go of her balloon got another one. You defended Watson's case, even though he was a nutcase that nearly assaulted you, because he was a confused man. You try your best to fight only for the innocent, and you've never had ill will for anything you've done. You're as beautiful inside as you are out."

She couldn't help it then, she leaned in and captured his lips in her own. It was so wrong, and she knew she would regret it later, but for now, she needed it. She craved it. She needed to pretend he was real. She needed someone like him to love her. Someone who could understand her. Someone who didn't cower from her. Someone who knew she could be weak.

* * *

><p>Hours passed like minutes, and the reception was soon over, the two newlyweds entering their "Just Married" limousine to the airport for their honeymoon.<p>

Draco took Hermione home, and now stood in front of her flat, not knowing what to say to one another. Finally, she spoke.

"Thanks. Not just for being my pretend boyfriend, but for everything. Thanks for not pushing me away. I'm sorry I just... I just kind of... broke down."

"It's fine. You're a good kisser," he laughed.

"When should we... break up?"

Draco furrowed his (or more so Darius') brow, "Why should we plan it?"

"Wasn't it part of the deal?"

"Maybe it'll just.. come naturally one day. There's no reason for us to have to really do anything to break up."

_You mean we will just break contact until it's assumed that we've broken up, _Hermione thought, "Yeah, maybe. You know how things go. If there's nothing to talk about, then it just kind of dies."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me about Christine? I would-"

"It was for my own amusement."

"Your own amusement?"

"I was invited to the same wedding, and I didn't want to face her alone. Besides, I wanted to see her reaction when I brought someone else."

Hermione restrained her hand from smacking the man in front of her, "Was the kiss also to see her reaction?"

"Yes, I mean, no, I-"

_Smack! _The fist went straight for his nose. "I'm glad you got to see her reaction. I just wanted to see _your _reaction to _that._"

"Bloody Hell! You broke my no-"

"Good. And good bye, Draco Malfoy. It was my pleasure breaking your nose again." Hermione went in, slamming the door. She was so immersed in rage that she didn't even realize she had let her identity slip.

* * *

><p>"Christine, do you love me?"<p>

"I-"

"Christine, I don't think this will work," John said. They had both just finished freshening up in the hotel, and he realized that he couldn't very well convince himself that something fake was real.

"I don't understand.. I-"

"You deserve better than this. You deserve someone who can make you fall in love with him, not his material goods."

"But I-"

"I asked Helena to draw up divorce papers for us. You can have everything."

Christine was crying now. This was not how she imagined her first night as a wife. She was guilty of loving his wealth more than him, but she was changing. What Darius had said earlier... she had finally let herself fall completely for John. "I love you, John. Stay with me."

John gave a small smile, "I wish I could hear you say that for the rest of my life... but I wish even more for you to find someone you truly love, and tell him so."

"But it's _you. _I love you!" Christine threw herself at her husband, holding him, hugging him, trying to find warmth in the situation.

John gently pried her away, kissing her forehead, "I'll always love you. I'll always be here. We can still be friends." He exited the room calmly as Christine crumpled up next to the bed. When he heard the click of the door, John broke into a run, racing down the stairs to his rented car. He needed to drive.

* * *

><p>Christine watched John leave, crumpling to the ground. She blamed Helena. It had to be Helena's fault. Why else would she be drawing up the divorce papers? She cried bitterly, throwing the sheets around, shredding her wedding dress to pieces.<p>

Everything was ruined.

Everything.

When she was completely screamed out, she decided to get a cup of water.

* * *

><p>John cried as he drove. His vision blurred and his mind fogged as he drove through red light after red light.<p>

* * *

><p>Christine scalded her hand with a bit of hot water, as her hand was shaking. The glass fell to the floor, shattering.<p>

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, a truck was driving into the intersection John drove into while running yet another red light. All he saw was light as he tried to swerve away.<p>

* * *

><p>Christine started crying again as she tried to pick up the glass pieces. Shattered, just like her life. Her new husband had left her, and she couldn't think of a way to prove to him that she'd changed. It was a bit late of a change, yes, but she loved him. She loved him now, and he was gone.<p>

Without him, she couldn't even pour herself a glass of water. She just about gave up when her cellphone rang, frightening her so much that she cut her finger.

_John. _"Hello? John?"

"There was an accident, the ambulance is here. The owner of this phone is heading to LaFayette Hospital right now." Christine dropped her phone, and grabbed a jacket. Now was not the time to change out of her nightie. She ran out the door, racing downstairs to hail a taxi.

* * *

><p>Unlike Hermione, Draco caught her slip up.<p>

Helena Greene was Hermione Granger.

It made sense.

H.G. Grant called her _Minnie. _

He drank to it.

He drank to the fact that he now fully understood why she was so upset the past few weeks.

He drank to the fact that he now knew why he felt the two were so similar.

He drank to the fact that he fell for Helena Greene, who was Hermione Granger.

He drank to the fact that he fell for Hermione Granger, who was Helena Greene.

He drank to the fact that he thoroughly fell in love with her, and completely messed it up, because he could not think to word things properly.

Sixteen bottles of vodka later, he asked his chauffeur to take him back to Helena's flat.

* * *

><p>Christine barged into LaFayette Hospital just in time to see a flurry of nurses and doctors rushing into the E.R. with bags of blood and equipment.<p>

Five minutes later, she got her answer when a lump covered completely with a white sheet was wheeled out. Christine shoved away all the nurses and doctor's, ripping away the sheets.

The whole world seemed to fall into silence as she screamed and kicked, crying for her late husband. She was too late to prove that she really did love him.

* * *

><p>AN: Poll time! This story can go two routes: Grant can either come back, or stay out. I know some of you are Grant lovers, but this story is also very much a big love polygon with a single Christine in the mix already. :) I will not reveal Grant's role if he returns, other than that he will be having a bit of "fun" trying to be the Mickey to his Minnie when he finds out Darius is Draco Malfoy. If he does not return, Christine will eventually whither to become a dead rose, so to speak (no, not literally).


	11. Everyone Has Plans

A/N: My readers have reached a decision! ;) It's a bit shorter than the last two, but it's setting up for an amazing net chapter, I promise! Next chapter will be posted in twenty reviews! &Here is the long awaited chapter!

Disclaimer: Right after this unnecessary thing right here. Why would JKR write fanfic when she can publish whatever she wants? I am pretty sure that she can publish "." and it will get more views than anything I post on FFnet :(

* * *

><p>Word of John Paisley's death spread like wildfire. After all, it wasn't every day that the world came upon a neurosurgeon who got his degree at the young age of 16, and became the <em>best <em>in his field by age 20. It also wasn't every day that such a wonderful character would die so tragically.

Christine had stayed away from London for about another week before returning to make funeral plans for her late husband. The paparazzi swarmed and tackled from every each way, making it hard for the newly wed and widowed woman to move on with her life.

The funeral was to be a quiet affair.

Unluckily, it wasn't. Reporters had the place surrounded, showing no respect at all for the late neurosurgeon. This meant that there were snapshots taken of when Christine slapped Helena Greene. Surfaced along with them were rumours that the lawyer had convinced Dr. Paisley to divorce his wife and return to her.

Looking back at it, Hermione couldn't really hate Christine. She understood; it was a mix of pressure and overwhelming frustration.

_"What are _you _two doing here?"_

_"We're paying our respects to-"_

_"Respect? _You're _the reason he's dead, Helena, _you_! Get out of here!"_

_"I have every right to be here as his friend!"_

_"You killed him!"_

_"I killed him? _You _did!"_

_SMACK! Hermione's hand flew to her reddened cheek, as John's brother and cousin pulled Christine back from hurting the lawyer again. The paparazzi snapped their cameras and took note of everything exchanged. "You convinced him to leave me, because you wanted him to yourself, you selfish bitch!"_

_Draco interfered then, "Helena would _never _do something like that!" _

_"Then ask your _girlfriend _why she was told to drawn up the divorce papers! We didn't even... we didn't even...We weren't even husband and wife for a day!"_

_Draco looked to Hermione, who replied, "He left because you didn't love him! He wanted you to find a man who could teach you to love!"_

_"Bull!"_

_"He wanted you to find someone who meant more than money!"_

_"That's not true! You just wanted him to yourself! You told him that you loved him more, didn't you? You don't deserve a good man like D.M., and you _definitely _don't deserve John, you dirty skank!"_

_"Don't call her that! She is _nothing _like that, Christine, and you now it," Draco reprimanded._

_The paparazzi were having a field day recording and taking pictures of everything. _

_"I love him as a _brother_, and if you think otherwise, it means nothing to me! I just want to say goo-"_

_SMACK! Another slap flew into Hermione's face as Christine finally freed one of her hands. "I will find some way to prove that you're behind this. You were behind the divorce. You're why he's gone! You are!"_

Hermione ran out of the church then, Draco following her. Draco understood why she was so upset at the wedding now; Dr. Paisley must have asked her to draw up the divorce papers then. She never spoke one word to him, though, when he caught up with her. They had walked in silence to her flat, and she merely told him that she needed time alone.

That was five weeks ago. She still didn't know that he knew about her identity.

He decided to keep quiet. This was probably how it should be.

* * *

><p>"You don't deserve..." Christine's words echoed in her mind.<p>

Hermione hated it.

She had decided to take a long vacation off from work, letting the co-owner of the law firm take over. There was no way she would be able to work. Not after everything that had happened recently.

To make matters worse? Grant was off in the States for another few days or so. He hadn't been able to Floo much, nor was he able to return owls often enough. She didn't want to talk to Draco. It was too embarrassing. What would he think of her?

Besides, what good would it do? He couldn't know who she was. She could never tell him; what kind of relationship would that be?

* * *

><p>Christine sat on the sofa.<p>

She'd been there for days.

She understood what Bella Swan felt like now, when she thought she lost Edward Cullen.

She'd always thought Bella was stupid.

And here she was, pulling a "Bella". Or "Kirsten". Whichever you preferred.

She laughed.

She had the hot guy. The "Taylor Lautner".

Then she chose the other guy.

The guy who killed her on the inside.

Because he thought she didn't love him.

At least Edward knew that Bella loved him enough to die for him.

John never knew that she would die without him.

And it was all Helena Greene's fault.

She hadn't showered in five weeks since the funeral.

She ate once a week.

If even that.

Christine White was ruined.

* * *

><p>Grant furrowed his brows. He knew from the few recent owls that Hermione needed him, but what about D.M.? D.M. should be taking care of her, shouldn't he? Of course, there's the problem of him not knowing everything, but it was impossible for him to go to her. At least not from across the world when he had meetings as she slept, and slept while she was awake.<p>

He loved the fashion industry, he really did. It was like... his little haven. He was never too great with arguing and law and that kind of thing, though he did improve quite a bit just by being Hermione's assistant. Grant sighed. If he were in London...

But he'd already chosen to let it go. Hermione would be happier with D.M., right? There really was no telling, honestly. Especially since D.M. didn't _know _her. But... that could come in time, right? Grant stared at the portfolios he was given by designers. They would _kill _to have their designs in his family's stores.

Before he met Hermione all of this was more important than... _anything. _He grew up _wanting _to work in the fashion world, perhaps one day even starting his own line. Law school was just something to kill time, and get to know more about the legal part of business and designer copyright. Then he met her in a class. She was perfect. Suddenly, law school became something that he kept up with so he could stay with her... and now... here he was, back at square one. Doing a job he loved, but without the girl he loved even more.

_After this, I'm going back. I need her. She can make a choice... she can choose to not be with me... but she can't choose for me what I do with my life._

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned.<p>

Yet another day.

Another long, monotonous day of thinking

Just thinking.

She never thought she'd see the day where thinking was _this hard._

It was suffocating.

But it was all she could do.

She couldn't focus on anything else.

It was instant noodles for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

She couldn't mess that up, right?

If only Draco would _call, _or _something_, and take her mind off of things.

She needed closure.

She needed to see Christine.

She needed to be beaten.

Hit.

Yelled at.

She just wanted to feel again.

Anything but wallowing in self-pity and guilt.

Christine could make her not feel so terrible.

It was selfish, she knew.

Christine probably didn't want to see her.

It would be a reminder of John... but...

She needed someone else to blame her.

Someone other than herself, so that she could feel like she deserved it.

So that she would stop feeling guilty, because she was being punished.

Some may call it masochistic.

She just didn't want to feel this way anymore.

Hermione crumpled up in bed and cried.

Where was Grant and Draco when you needed them?

One best friend... one... _lover?_ Desired lover.

Both were just as far away from reach.

* * *

><p>That <em>bitch. <em>How _dare _she show up? Christine knew what Helena wanted.

She wanted someone to blame her so she didn't feel guilty. She wasn't _stupid. _She didn't finish a university degree, but that didn't mean she never took her Psychology courses seriously.

Which was why she went for the "I'm miserable, and it's totally not your fault. I'm sorry I smacked you, I was just extremely emotional. Would you like some tea?" approach. Her hair was unwashed, and she knew she stank. All the more proof that Helena had ruined her life.

Helena got what she deserved. Let her wallow up in pain and misery. In her near-comatose state, Christine had seen newspaper articles of the lawyer taking a long break, which was extremely unusual for her. Serves her right.

After Helena left, Christine returned to her usual post on the couch, rocking herself to sleep, if it came tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Calla lilies. <em>That was the smell Draco smelled while walking downstairs to his shop to check up on how things were progressing. He scanned the area for Hermione... no such luck.

Or perhaps, it was a sign that he should see her. There had been articles written all over about her temporary leave from work, and...

He was worried, wasn't he?

It was never good when the worrying began. Worrying meant caring. Caring leads to friendship. Friendship between a male and female could often lead to... the one thing he swore off of.

Falling for Hermione wasn't the bad part.

The bad part was that this was his "out". He was supposed to drift away now, but he couldn't. He hadn't wanted to talk about how to break up, and now Merlin was helping him by making her avoid him. (Avoid everyone, really, but that included him). Instead of taking Merlin up on the offer, he was actually telling himself via "omens" that he should go see her.

This was insanity.

Draco Malfoy did not like this. Not one bit. The media was already writing stories of how they had probably broken up, but of course, all of it was just rumours, nothing confirmed. It didn't feel right to confirm nor deny it while Hermione was in such a state, so he often just ignored the reporters, dodging with statements like, "Helena is devastated about her friend."

He sighed, standing on the stairway, watching customers and employees bustle around. Life had to go on, didn't it?

* * *

><p>Hermione wept.<p>

She completely ruined Christine.

Completely.

And the dear girl didn't even blame her.

All this time spent not liking Christine seemed so childish and mean, now.

The once beautiful woman had stopped grooming herself... stopped eating.

Her slim frame had dwindled down to nothing but skin and bone.

And it was all her fault.

She needed Draco, but... how could she face him? She was just for his amusement. It wasn't his job to comfort her in private, especially now that she knew that Christine was his ex-girlfriend.

This situation wasn't supposed to get so complicated. It really wasn't.

Maybe... it was a sign that she couldn't have her cake and eat it, too. She shouldn't want so much... be so greedy. Draco wasn't hers, and never will be. That was the way it always was, wasn't it? Otherwise, they wouldn't have such a horrible past.

* * *

><p>Grant rearranged his schedule to squish the rest of his meetings into the next day. Hermione's letter was urgent, and he knew he had to get back to her. She didn't specify on what happened, and he didn't get the Muggle news in the Wizarding World. Whatever it was, she was heartbroken, upset, and afraid.<p>

Whatever D.M. was doing wrong, he was just going to have to make it right again.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: The return of Grant :O Dundundunnnnn! 20 Reviews 'till it's up!<p> 


	12. The Return of Grant

A/N: Thank you for bringing Grant back! He is forever grateful for your encouragement to get him back to Hermione And thank you, HanPotter for your advice; I have changed up the formatting of conversations. Hopefully this makes it a bit easier to read and less confusing! :D I hope that this chapter was well worth the wait

Disclaimer: Grant and Christine are mine, but I would gladly trade them in for Draco and Hermione…. Can I? Pretty pleaseeeee?

* * *

><p>Grant grabbed at his chair upon landing, stumbling backwards before standing upright. Portkeying was not one of his favourite means of travel, but it was the only safe way to travel transatlantic and between worlds (quickly). He ran his fingers through his hair; Portkeying always ensured that he would be terribly frazzled looking. At least it was better than Floo; the dust from fireplaces is ridiculous!<p>

It seemed vain, he knew, that he was caring about his looks so much, but he wasn't born into a fashion-led family for nothing! Hermione probably wouldn't notice, as she was probably a bit busy being upset, but he had to be prepared, right?

* * *

><p>Draco stood with his finger on her doorbell. <em>Almost… there… <em>He applied pressure, but not enough to actually ring it, before he let his hand drop. Again, he paced, as he had for the past thirty minutes. This was worse than the wedding!

Millions of thoughts raced through his mind as he paced. _What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she hates me? What if she thought we were finally "over"? What if she wants to see someone else?_

He stopped to stare at the Calla lilies he had bought her. At least he couldn't go wrong with _that. _After all, he knew for sure that Hermione's favourite flowers were Calla lilies.

* * *

><p>Grant watched D.M. pace back and forth in front of Hermione's front door. <em>Flowers? Doesn't he realize that she needs a <em>friend _at a time like this? _His most respected fashion designer or not, the man had no sense of how to woo a woman. Grant sighed, this was ridiculous. No wonder Minnie had sent him owls every couple of hours! D.M. was completely daft about the ladies! He must have relied only on looks and wealth to get anyone!

Grant walked up to the oblivious designer, knowing that this was an obstacle he had to confront; that he had to choose whether to pursue Hermione Granger, or not.

* * *

><p>Draco continued pacing until he heard a clearing of throat. <em>Grant. <em>"Grant! Aren't you supposed to be in America?"

"Minnie needs me. I decided to fly in," Grant replied.

Draco froze. Hermione needed _him. _Maybe it would be better to just let Grant handle things…

"But I see she already has company," Grant continued.

"No, no, it's fine, we can visit her together, if you would like," Draco said. It would most definitely calm his nerves.

"Didn't you come to see her alone?"

"I…uh… I…," Draco stammered, unsure of how to reply.

"Why don't you ring the doorbell?"

"Well, I… uh…I…" Draco internally smacked himself. Malfoys weren't supposed to stammer, and he'd already done so _twice _in this conversation. Even though he was currently Darius Mead, it shouldn't take away from his composure.

"How is it that you can go through a fake date in front of the media and mass public, but unable to speak with the same girl when she is upset? She needs someone right now! No _wonder _she's been sending me an ow-… about a text every five minutes!"

"I…" Draco trailed off. He was sounding quite pathetic, wasn't he?

"A beautiful man with beautiful eyes speechless before me? Don't get me too excited," Grant said, half sarcastically.

Draco wasn't sure how to answer that. After all, he wasn't even sure if Grant was a pouf or not! He certainly seemed… very much a pouf, but… he _could _always just be metrosexual. But then again… the man was vainer than even himself!

Awkward silence ensued as the two men stared at one another, trying to figure out what to say, and how to break the silence.

* * *

><p>Grant grit his teeth. He had come back with one goal: to win Hermione... but <em>surprise<em>, D.M. was just as smitten with her, and she felt the same way about him. "Ring for her. She'll answer. I'll leave you two be," he said, turning around and walking away.

He heard D.M. yell after him, "Wait! I don't know what to do and say!" Grant waved his hand, dismissing and ignoring the designer, and continued walking away. It was simply too hard to teach D.M. how to take her away.

* * *

><p>Draco internally smacked himself. Hermione must have heard his outburst, if she hadn't heard everything. In about five seconds, she was sure to open the door and shoo him away for making such a huge racket, right?<p>

5…

4…

3…

2…

1… nothing.

After two more gasps of air, he finally found his fingers reaching for the doorbell again. _Ding Dong._

* * *

><p>The sound of the doorbell roused Hermione from her sleep. She looked at the clock: eleven AM. It had been a while since she woke up so early, seeing as her sleep schedule was extremely messed up. <em>Who in Merlin is here? I haven't talked to anyone… <em>Groaning, she reached for her wand, cleaning herself up and putting on all necessary glamour charms. It was a bit of a hassle trying to remember everything, seeing as she hadn't had to put them on in a while.

Opening the door gave her a surprise. _Draco. _"Dr-Darius. You… came."

"And flowers for the lady," he said.

When she reached for the flowers, she realized that his hands were freezing cold, "Your hands! How long were you waiting? I was asleep, I must have not heard you ring the bell multiple ti-"

"I wasn't waiting for long, don't worry. I just get chilly hands in the morning," Draco said, "but it would still be lovely if you invited me in. It's a rather cold morning."

Awkwardly, Hermione stepped aside with the flowers in her arms. In her haste, she had forgotten that she had to clean her entire flat, too. The many days of low maintenance living had left dust, candy wrappers, and crisp bags all over the floor. "Sorry, I…"

"Why didn't you contact me?"

Hermione looked at him. Darius or Draco… it didn't matter, did it? Just like how it didn't matter if she were Hermione or Helena. They were still friends. At least friends. "I wasn't sure if…you wanted to talk to me after I yelled at you."

"You weren't sure if _I _wanted to talk to you? _I _wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to _me_! I said something terribly wrong. I didn't mean to say that you were just-"

"I know, I overreacted," Hermione interrupted. "You wouldn't have come, otherwise."

Draco took Hermione's hand then, pulling her in, "You should have contacted me. You needed someone, and I would have been here. I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry."

Hermione shuddered at the contact. It had been too long… too long.

"Hermione, look at me," Draco said.

Hermione's eyes widened as she pulled away. "How did…?"

"You slipped up the last time. You said that you liked breaking Draco Malfoy's nose again… and only one other girl knows my identity _and _broke my nose, and that was you."

"Oh… I…"

"Shh, Hermione… it's okay."

"But-" Hermione began, but was shushed again.

"Hermione Granger… Helena Greene… what does it matter? You're still intelligent and kind, and I still have my beautiful looks and eyes," Draco said, regurgitating Grant's compliment from earlier.

Hermione did find herself drowning in his beautiful eyes at that moment…"You slid me a potion," she accused, "it's why your eyes have been haunting me."

"YOU slid ME a potion. Why else would I be wanting to… to…" Draco unconsciously leaned in.

"To…?" Hermione's eyes fluttered half closed, leaning in expectantly as she let the bouquet of lilies fall to the ground.

"Damned be Merlin," Draco muttered, kissing Hermione firmly on the lips.

Draco knew it was a bit wrong; he had come in hoping to comfort her, not _seduce _her! It just seemed right to reveal to her what he knew… no more secrets between the two of them. Maybe it was a selfish thing, or maybe it was just the way that Grant had seemed so crestfallen that made him realize something: Grant was in love with her, too.

Grant also obviously knew her true identity, and was probably a wizard as well. He was already so many steps ahead that… he had to start moving forward. It might be rotten timing, but he was an arsehole, and he knew it. Hermione Granger did things to him that didn't make sense… she made him not so afraid to fall in love… not so afraid to trust again. He made him feel the feelings he'd put aside for so long ten times stronger.

Hermione finally pulled away, "No! This is wrong! Christine… she… she needs you more than anything. I can… I'm fine."

"She's strong, she'll pull through. I lo-"

"Don't say it, Draco. Don't! She's not as strong as you think," Hermione sobbed, "she deserves someone to love her. She deserves someone perfect. She deserves you. I killed her husband. I don't deserve happiness."

"Christine deserves someone who is _in love _with her! I'm far from perfect, but I hope I'm perfect for you, Hermione. I've spent too long… I've spent too long hating you when we were younger… trying to be better than you… when you've always just been my perfect match. I love you, Hermione. I really, really do."

"No! You can't! You hated me. You hate me. Please, just hate me! I'm horrible," Hermione was hysterical.

Draco grabbed Hermione's face, forcing her to look at him, "Did you hate me?"

Hermione lowered her gaze, relaxing as he did, "I… I… no, I never… You were despicable, hateful, disgusting, vile, and everything in between, but I never hated you."

"We're perfect for each other. I promise."

"What about Christine? She-"

"She has to learn to move on with life. You do, too. The world doesn't stop and wait for anyone. Let's clean up your flat, and have you show up to work by tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Grant sipped at his Firewhiskey absentmindedly. He was probably already done with a couple bottles; he wasn't paying attention. It hurt, it really had, to leave her a second time.<p>

This time, however, he had given up on something else entirely just to be with her… and it had been for nothing. He had turned down becoming the next CEO of his parent's company, leaving all inheritance to his cousin. He had hurt his parents… himself… and given everything his family ever worked for to another relative. He couldn't go back to the Muggle World. Even so, he knew letting D.M. be with Hermione was the right choice. _Minnie, I only hope you're happy._

* * *

><p>Christine sat in her tub, bathing for the first time in what seemed like years.<p>

She was disgusting, she knew that much. She smelled terribly, and her hair was so greasy that her shampoo hadn't lathered up properly until the fifth wash. Scrubbing her skin made the water murky as flakes of dirty, dead skin piled up. She was going to have to shower again after this.

She wanted to be clean.

Cleansed of all the memories.

She wanted to forget about love.

Nothing good could come out of it.

Instead, she had her eyes on a different prize: Whatever Helena Greene has.

That meant D.M.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed! Please review with critiques and suggestions! I love reading them :) I will post an update here when the sequel is posted!


End file.
